Time Stands Still
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Months after their time trip to the past, the Dino Thunder Rangers find themselves in another time dilemma. This time past Rangers journey to the future. SEQUEL to The Truth of Time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time Stands Still

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy/Kim and Trent and Kira

Summary: Months after their time trip to the past, the Dino Thunder Rangers find themselves in another time dilemma. This time past Rangers journey to the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: M

Time Stands Still

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Chapter One-Long Distance

Peace, a rare thing to have, when you are a Power Ranger. It is not often that the latest villains give such a gift to the colorful heroes, but the Dino Thunder Rangers finally found their peace after the stressful and exciting events that happened a few months ago.

They had traveled through time, purely by accident and found one of the earlier teams of Rangers. They also soon discovered that they were not the only ones to take the little trip. A few others traveled through time warps. Mesogog, the scaly enemy and his minions and Kimberly Ann Hart also known as Kim, the first Pink Ranger of earth, found themselves in the same situation. The Rangers had to deal with two major problems and one minor one.

The first, were Mesogog, the Dino Thunder Rangers' enemy; Lord Zedd, the villain of the year 1996; and Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd's wife and partner. The battles were not easy, especially when two the Rangers were turned against them. But the Rangers prevailed in the end. They defeated their enemies and were able to concentrate on their next major issue.

Second, the Dino Thunder team and Kimberly had to find a way to get back home to their own time. The task seemed hopeless, until an unlikely helper appeared. A woman known as Dulcea of the planet Phaedos unlocked the Dino Thunder Rangers and Kimberly's animal spirits. With their Powers combined with those of the Rangers of the time, they were able to return home.

The third and minor problem was the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Dr. Thomas Oliver and Kimberly "Kim" Hart. They hated one another ever since college and would argue any chance they got. Their arguments began to affect both teams of Rangers and had to be stopped and were, by the Black Rangers stint as an evil Ranger. He had kidnapped the woman and tortured her physically while pouring his heart out to her, thus opening up the possibility of reconciliation. When they returned to their own time, they made the decision to be friends.

But Dr. Oliver and Kim weren't the only ones with issues when it came to relationships. Trent, the White Drago Ranger, Kira, the Yellow Ptera Ranger, and Conner, the Red Tyranno Ranger, were stuck in a love Triangle. Kira had feelings for both Trent and Conner; Conner liked Kira and so did Trent. It caused a rift between the Rangers.

Kira's affections towards the Red Ranger were growing and she was seemingly moving closer to him emotionally and physically. The Red Ranger would comfort the girl when she needed it and they would be often seen sitting next to one another. This of course, affected the Yellow Ranger's already fragile relationship with the White Ranger.

Trent was beginning to become jealous and was distancing himself from the team. He felt like he no longer belonged with the group, not without the glue of Kira holding him to the others. Seeing Kira with Conner infuriated him to no end and when they were in the past he was turned evil. Once more an evil Ranger, Trent expressed himself through violence. He nearly killed Conner and kidnapped Kira. In his chambers, he tortured the Yellow Ranger with a dagger, confessing his feelings as he sliced into her skin.

Once Dr. Oliver and Trent were turned good again and everyone from the future was returned home, Trent and Kira talked. The both confessed their feelings for one another and decided to move forward in their relationship by dating. Seeing the two talk, Conner decided to let Kira go. He was the leader and it was his sacrifice to make. His heart for his team.

Now, the Dino Thunder Rangers had settled down into their day to day lives in the city of Reefside. With no attacks, they were able to concentrate on school and home life: and for one, his career. Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez Mercer, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James were busy getting prepared for their senior year of high school. Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was even glad to have them return as his students. But all of the Rangers had many things to occupy their peaceful time. Kira, the Yellow Ptera Ranger, spent most of her time with her band, playing at Hayley's Cyberspace Café, and composing songs. Trent, the White Drago Ranger, was working on a graphic novel centered on his friends, who he conveniently turned into superheroes. Conner, the Red Tyranno Ranger and team leader was busy with Soccer club. Ethan, the Blue Tricera Ranger worked with the computer club and campaigns to promote the club. Dr. Oliver was working on his friendship with Kimberly while trying to remain sane with his boredom which was quickly fixed by a brilliant suggestion from the petite woman. The former Pink Crane had suggested he rent some space and teach martial arts to the local kids of Reefside. The scientist loved the idea and did as Kimberly had suggested. Even Kimberly and Hayley, the Dino Ranger's technical advisor had moved on with their lives.

Miss Hart was living in Florida but was moving to Reefside to begin her teaching career and to be near her newly acquired friends. She had always considered teaching, but was afraid to move on from coaching gymnastics. It was Tommy who talked her into following her teaching dream when she retired from coaching. Kimberly had studied to be a teacher during the hours she was not coaching and was fully prepared to move forward into a new career. She also desired to be near Tommy. She knew they were supposed to be friends, but she was highly considering asking him out on a date. She was quickly developing feelings for the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and their friendship was a long distance bond. She feared what she would feel for him when she was near him.

Hayley, the owner of the hottest hang out the cybercafé, had decided to spread her attentions between her business, the Rangers, and her social life. She was constantly busy with her café, making sure the teenagers who liked to spend their time there were not going to cause trouble. She also had her hands full with inventing new gadgets for the Power Rangers. She didn't have much of a social life beyond the Dino Thunder team. So, it came as a surprise to her when she discovered she had developed a crush on William "Will" Cranston, a self made software millionaire and former Blue Ranger, formerly known and Billy. She blamed it all on the situation. The Dino Thunder Rangers had disappeared and she had no idea how to get them back. It was Will who assured her that they were okay. He had some faint memory of the Dino Thunder team being transported to the year 1996 and he recalled that everything was fine and that the team would return home safely. With the reassurance, the red haired woman and the blonde man found themselves getting to know one another. Hayley soon discovered Will to be the type of guy she usually fell for, intelligent and not arrogant about that intelligence. After the Rangers returned home, Hayley and Will began a tentative relationship.

So, peace was good and the normality found in that peace was blissful, but it is not meant to last for long. With the coming of a new school year, trouble usually follows. The Rangers knew that they were in for a lot of battles ahead.

Dr. Tommy Oliver entered his home eagerly. He couldn't wait for him to get to his phone. He was expecting a phone call from a dear friend, Kimberly Hart. They had been friends since their time travel incident and their bond was growing stronger with every phone call, every email, and every letter. If, the paleontologist didn't know better he would say that they were becoming more than friends.

The thought frightened him. They weren't very good at keeping an on going, romantic relationship. They had given romance two tries, first, in high school and then, in college. Their relationship in high school ended because of Kimberly and their relationship in college ended because of him. They both had trust issues, probably still do, but they didn't like to dwell on the situation.

Tommy was barely through the door, when his telephone began to ring. He rushed to remove it from its cradle and quickly answered.

"Hello," he asked and waited for an answer.

"Hello, handsome," Kimberly greeted cheerfully.

"What's up, beautiful," Tommy asked.

"I'm almost finished packing," Kim answered. "I can't wait to board the plane at the end of the week. You're still going to pick me up, right?"

"Of course, I haven't forgotten," Tommy said.

"Glad your memory has improved with age," the woman giggled.

Tommy chuckled and ran his hand through his short, spiked hair.

"Not really," he admitted. "I just have Hayley plus four teenagers to constantly remind me of my duty."

Kim laughed at his admission. She knew that Hayley and the teens were always reminding him that he had volunteered to pick her up from the airport on Friday. Kira and Hayley told her so themselves. They didn't want her to worry about being stranded.

"That's good," she told the scientist.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

He walked over to his laptop and flipped it open. He wanted to check his email. He was expecting a message from Jason Scott, the first Red Ranger.

"What are you doing," Kim asked.

"Checking my email, you," Tommy said as he opened the window to the internet and typed in his password.

"Packing my stuffed animals in a box," she said.

"Can you fit them all into one box," the paleontologist asked.

"No," Kim sighed with mock sadness. "I'm on my third box. I think I'm going to need five."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Tommy chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, Dr. Oliver," Kim scolded. "You're the one who's helping me move."

"With Conner, Ethan, and Trent's help," Tommy reminded.

"Only for part of the time," Kim informed him. "Unlike you, they have lives and cannot spend the entire weekend helping me move into my apartment."

"That's not fair, beautiful," Tommy frowned.

"Life's not fair, handsome," Kim retorted.

"Yeah, yeah," the Black Ranger said. "Hold on a sec, Kim, I actually want to read some of these messages."

"Okay," Kim said.

Tommy leaned in closer to his computer screen. He had forgotten his glasses were in the front pocket of his shirt. He checked to see if any of his closest friends, all former Rangers, had anything new going on in their lives. Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Zack, Trini, Justin, Kat, and Tanya sent nothing. The Red Rangers from his mission to the moon a few years back all, but one, had not sent him any email either. He understood TJ Johnson, the Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Ranger and Andros, the Red Space Ranger not sending him anything. They were away visiting some planet promoting peace. He wasn't expecting any mail from Aurico, the Red Alien Ranger from Aquitar. There was no email on the oceanic planet. The others had no excuses and he knew they would send him something either tonight or later that week. But he did receive a message from Jason.

Hey Bro,

What's up?

Nothing new happening in my department. Kat is gong to Australia with her parents. I was going to go, but I have to work and won't be able to see her again for the next three weeks.

So, I'm going to busy for the rest of week, but next week, I have nothing to do and I was thinking about coming down to visit. I know Kim will be coming there soon and need to catch up with her.

Expect me Saturday.

Jason

"Hey, beautiful," Tommy said after he finished the message.

"Yes," Kim answered somewhat distracted by her packing.

"How would you like to see Jason this weekend," he asked.

"I would love to see Jase," Kim said. "Why do you ask?"

"He's coming down to Reefside for a few days," Tommy said.

"That's wonderful," Kim said unable to hide her excitement.

There was a pause by both adults as one of them seems to become distracted.

"Hey, Handsome, I have to go," Kimberly said. "Someone's at my door. I just bet it's Lillie, wanting to take me to are last dinner."

"Okay, Beautiful," Tommy said.

"Bye," Kim said. "Oh and Handsome, don't forget to pick me up from the Reefside Airport Friday."

Tommy laughed.

"Don't worry, Beautiful, I won't," he said. "Besides, no one here will let me."

"Yeah, and Jason will kill you when he gets there," the woman added.

"Good point," he said. "Good bye Beautiful."

"Bye, Handsome."

Tommy pressed a button on his phone to disconnect the call and placed the object on the desk. He stood and headed to his linen closest. He had to choose the sheets he was going to place in his guest room. He paused; first he actually had to clean the guest room first. He wondered if he could bribe Kira, Ethan, Conner, or Trent into to doing the chore for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Jason

Kimberly stepped inside her new apartment for the first time. She held a small moving box in her arms. She took a deep breath and smiled. She was nervous. She was always nervous when she moved. Moving was a big, life changing experience.

The first time she moved, she lost almost everything. Her friends, her powers, comforts, everything except her family. now, she was hoping to gain her friends and comforts back.

Kimberly sighed again and placed the box onto the floor. she sat beside it, looked around the living room, and waited for the moving truck to come.

Tommy drove down the main street to the airport to pick up his bestfriend, Jason Scott. The former Red Ranger was visiting for a couple of days. He wanted to help Kimberly move. It had been years since he saw the first Pink Ranger.

When Tommy pulled up to the curb of the pickup/drop off driveway at the front of the airport. Jason was already there waiting. Tommy parked his jeep, the engine still running.

Jason tossed his dufflebag into the backseat and climbed into the front seat.

"It's about time," Jason complained lightly. "I thought you forgot I was coming today."

Tommy laughed and pulled away from the curb.

"I did," he said. "Hayley reminded me."

"I thought you got over your forgetfulness in college," Jason wondered allowed.

"I did, but you know me..." the science teacher shrugged.

"Yeah," Jason said. "It's all about a girl. Let me guess, Kimberly, right?"

"Yeah," Tommy answered.

He was feeling a little bashful.

Jason laughed as he recognized the shy look his old friend was expressing.

"So, how is my little sis?" the former Red Ranger asked.

"Nervous," Tommy answered honestly. "This is a big change for her."

"But this is what she wants?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Tommy said. "She wants to begin her new life here."

Jason nodded. He remained silent for awhile as he thought.

"Hey, Bro," he finally said, gaining Tommy's attention. "Let's go see Kim first. It would a nice surprise."

"You're the boss," Tommy said changing direction.

"Yeah, you forget that sometimes," Jason joked.

"I was leader the longest," Tommy said childishly.

"Well, I was leader first," Jason argued.

Next, came a friendly argument of who was the est leader of the Power Rangers.

kim had fallen asleep waiting for the moving truck. It had only been fifteen minutes worth of rest, when there were knocks on her door.

She moaned and moved to lay down. She feel back into slumber. Then another knock came and the former Pink Ranger graoned. She rolled over and faced the wall.

Another minute passed and the annoying knocking began again. This time two male voices accompanied the annoyance. One of the voices even called her Kimmy.

The woman groaned again and stretched. She stood and continued to stretch before she went to her door.

"Who is it?" she asked with an irritated tone.

"Tommy and Jason," answered one of the voices.

"Oh," Kimberly said opening the door and letting her friends into her apartment. "Hi guys."

"Hey, Kimmy bear," Jason said hugging the woman.

"Hey, Big Bro," Kimberly said before pulling away from the hug to punch Jason in the shoulder. "Don't call me that."

She said the latter lightly, but was very serious. She nver liked the nickname her father had given her. Her dad was the only one who could call her that. She never allowed anyone to call her that and Jason and Zack had the bruises to prove it.

"Ouch," the former Gold Ranger said, rubbing his arm. "I forgot."

The spot where Kimberly punched him didn't hurt too bad, but bad enough for him to get that he should never repeat the nicknaem again.

"Hi, Kim," Tommy said embracing her.

"Hi, Tommy," Kimberly said softly.

Jason smiled at the warm embrace. He could sense something deeper was going on beneathe his friends' friendly demeanor.

Tommy and Kimberly broke their embrace. They stared at each other for another minute before Kimberly turned her attention to the first Red Ranger.

"So, Jase," Kim said clearing her throat. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," Jason answered. "I just needed to get out of the house for a few days."

"What does Kat want you to do this time?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Jason said. "She's visiting Tanya while Adam is away."

"Oh," Kim said. "Everything good with you?"

"Yeah," Jason answered. "My dojo is doing great and the students are relly good."

"That's good," the former Pink Ranger said. "Tommy?"

"Um..." the Black Ranger said. "Everything is going well at the school. Mesogog is still out there, so, I'm still doing the Ranger thing."

"Yeah, right," Jason said with a chuckle. "From waht I hear you're hardly on the field."

"What's wrong, Tommy, getting too old?" Kim asked teasingly.

"Hey," Tommy said a little offended. "I do my part."

Jason and Kimberly laughed at his tone. The former Might Morphin' Power Rangers were about to tease their friend further, when someone knocked on the door. Kim answered it and saw that the Dino Thunder Rangers and Hayley standing in her doorway.

"Hi," they all said.

"Hi," Kim greeted and let them inside her apartment.

"We came to help you move," Conner said.

"Yeah," Ethan and Kire said at the same time.

"Where is the moving truck?" Trent asked.

"They haven't showed up yet," Kim answered with a shrug.

"Hey, Hayley," Jason said.

"Oh, hi, Jason," the red head said and hugged her friend. "I didn't see you there."

"Hey," Jason said pretending to be offended. "It's been a long time."

"yes," Hayley said. "I believe Tommy had just come home after the island sank."

"Yeah, that was a while ago," the former Red Ranger said.

"Whoa," Conner said in awe. "You're Jason, the first Red Power Ranger said."

"Yeah," Jason said staring at the boy. "You must be the newbie, Conner, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Conner said.

"hi, I'm Kira," the Yellow Ranger waved.

"Ethan," the Blue Ranger introduced.

"And I'm Trent," the White Ranger said hold out his hand.

Jason shook the teenager's hand quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Jason said. "Tommy's talks about you guys often."

"Cool," Conner exclaimed.

Kimberly smiled at the gushing Red Tyranno Ranger and barely heard the knocking at her door. She opened it and saw that the movers were finally there.

"Okay, guys," she said. "The truck's here. It's time to work."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok, I'm back and let's hope for good this time.**

**Here's Ch. 3 and hopefully I can get chapters 4 and 5 up soon too. I've already written them. Just need to type them up.**

**Chapter Three-The New Teacher**

Soon after everyone had helped Kimberly get settled into her new home, Winter Break ended and school began again. This was torture for the young Power Rangers. They all moaned and groaned as they stepped foot into Reefside High School.

"That was too short of a break," Conner groaned.

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "I barely got to hang out with Kim at all."

"How am I going to organize a gaming competition with homework hanging over my head?" Ethan complained.

"At least you have something fun to do" Trent said. "I have to work after school, then go home to my dad and work some more."

Kira turned to the White Ranger.

""Your dad still trying to train you to take over the family business?" she asked.

"Yeah," Trent answered with a nod.

"Bummer," Conner said just before the warning bell for Homeroom rang.

The Dino Thunder Rangers groaned in unison.

"Homework," Ethan strained. "And projects."

"Okay," Conner said placing a hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder. "Man, stop. This is just too depressing."

"You should head to Dr. O's class," Trent said noticing the time.

"Yeah," Kira said. "You know how he gets when someone is late and the punishment."

"Detention," Ethan said. "With him."

"A long lecture at the museum,  
Conner added.

"About dinosaurs," Kira completed.

The young Rangers paused, looked at each other before they ran off to their homeroom.

About 20 minutes later, the Dino Thunder Ranger sat in Dr. Oliver's class. They were listening to a boring lecture on some kind of plant or maybe it was all kinds of plants, they weren't really paying that much attention, they were automatcally taking the correct notes but weren't absorbing anything.

"_When will this be over?" _Conner thought. _"I serious hate this. It's not like I'm going to need to know this stuff to be a soccer superstar."_

He looked across the room. He noticed the girl he liked taking notes.

"_She seems interested in Dr. O's lecture,"_ the Red Ranger thought. _"Maybe she likes plants? I probably should as her after class."_

The girl glanced up from her notes to look up in his direction. Conner smiled at her. She smiled back then returned her attention to her notes and their teacher.

"_Oh yeah,"_ He thought with a goofy smile. _"I'm definitely going to talk to her today."_

Ethan glanced over at Conner. He noticed the Red Ranger was staring at something across the room. The Blue Ranger glanced over. It was a girl. He rolled his eyes. He should have known. If it wasn't soccer it was a pretty face distracting Conner.

"_One track mind,"_ Ethan commented in his thoughts. _"There's more to life than sports and girls, like school and… Okay, girls."_

Ethan had to admit to himself that girls were great.

"_Too bad I can't find a date,"_ he whined tin his mind.

He glanced up at their science teacher.

"_Even Dr. O has better luck with the ladies,"_ the Blue Ranger thought_. "He had Kim."_

He groaned in his mind.

"_My love life sucks and with being a Ranger it's hard to even look for a date."_

Ethan sighed.

"_At least there's not a dance coming up."_ He thought.

"_Okay, this is REALLY boring,"_ Kira thought.

She turned away from Dr. O to her glance at her teammates.

Conner was looking at Carrie and Ethan looked somewhat depressed.

"_Being around a bunch of guys haven't made me feel like much of a girl,"_ she thought. _"But being with Trent, Hayley and now Kim helped a lot."_

She glanced down at her notes then up at Dr. Oliver.

_"He's still talking,"_ the Yellow Ranger groaned in her head.

She looked up at the clock and sighed.

"_Three more minutes and class is over and then on to English,"_ Kira thought.

The Ptera Ranger closed her eyes.

"_Kill me now,"_ she thought. _"This is too painful."_

It was still the beginning of the day. She still had to six more classes after this one.

Kira slouched in her seat.

_"At least, I get to see Trent for tow of my classes."_

She relaxed just in time to her Dr. Oliver assign their homework.

The Rangers copied down their homework just seconds before the bell rang for them to head to their next class. The whole class sighed in relief.

Two classes later, Kira, Ethan, and Conner met Trent by the door to their English class. Kira and Trent kissed and Conner and Ethan cooed and teased until the Yellow Ranger hit them.

They walked into class and took their seats. They were not paying too much attention, because if they had been, the four young Power Rangers would have seen they had a new teacher this semester.

"Man, she's hot," said a male student whose friends agreed and girlfriend smacked.

The Rangers became curious. Conner and Ethan looked with male interest, Trent did too, thought he would not admit it to Kira later. Kira rolled her eyes but still looked at their new teacher.

The teacher was a petite brown-haired woman, with a fit body and brown hair that fell just pass her shoulders, and powerful legs and to the Dino Thunder Rangers' surprise, their new teacher was someone they knew, someone who w is a former Power Ranger, a former Pink Ranger to be precise.

'That's Kim," Ethan said in shock.

"Kim you're our new English teacher?" Kira asked.

They had some clue that Kim was going to be a teacher they just did not think she would be at their school.

Kimberly smiled.

"Yup," she said.

"But you're a gymnast." Conner stated.

"A gymnast who went to college and studied liberal arts as a major." Kimberly informed.

"Wow," was all Trent could say and Kimberly giggled.

"You know our new teacher?" asked Cassidy Cornell, the school's annoying reported.

"Uh, we met her a few months ago," Ethan said.

"Yeah," she's an old friend of Dr. O's," Conner added stupidly and instantly regretted it.

Cassidy's expression turned from curiosity to pure interest. The Rangers could tell that the blonde was already thinking up a story.

"Oh, really," she said. "How close of a friend was she to Dr. Oliver?"

"Cassidy don't you have anything else better to do?" Kira asked annoyed.

Cassidy was about to make a smart comeback when the bell rang and class began. Relieved the four Power Rangers turned their attention to Kimberly.

After school, everyone was happy that the school day was over, including Kimberly and Tommy. They had met up in the hall as soon as they could.

"How can you do this every day?" Kimberly asked as they exited the building.

"I enjoy it," Tommy said with a chuckle. "You mean you don't? You did instruct gymnastics?"

"Yes," Kimberly said. "But that was different. My gymnast were more focused."

Tommy smiled down at her.

"That's because they choose to be gymnast these kids are forced to go to school until they are eighteen," he commented.

Kimberly smiled back at him.

"That's true," she said.

They paused as they stood at the edge of the parking lot.

"We weren't this bad, were we?" The former Pink Ranger asked.

"Hardly," Tommy chuckled. "We were the good students who always did their work on time and participated in just about EVERY school and after school activity known to man."

"The model students," Kimberly said.

Dr. O didn't say anything but gazed lovingly at his first love. Kim noticed and found herself returning the gaze. The two teachers had no clue that Cassidy and her sidekick, Devin had caught sight of them.

"Ms. Hart, Dr. Oliver," the school reporter attacked without asking permission. "You both went to Angel Grove High School, correct?"

Dr. Oliver and Kim were brought out of their trance by a microphone shoved between their faces.

"What is all this about, Cassidy?' Tommy asked annoyed.

"Never mind, that," the student continued. "Is it true that you two are old friends? How close were you back in High school? Were you a couple? Are you a couple now?"

Tommy frowned. His little Patience for Cassidy gone. He stared darkly at the girl.

Devin noticed and lowered his camera he had been holding to record this impromptu interview.

"Uh, Cass, maybe we should go," he suggested nervously.

"Oh come on Devin," Cassidy pouted turning to him. "This is a juicy story."

"And it is none of your business." The Black Ranger said in a stern voice. "Miss Hart and I are your teachers and you are our students. Our personal lives now or in the past are not you concern."

He paused, standing straight intimidating Cassidy and Devin.

"Now, I will see you both in detention tomorrow afternoon," he said.

The two students and ran off.

"Are you sure you're not evil anymore?" Kimberly whispered to him to break the tension.

Tommy looked back at her and smiled.

"Those two only listen when threatened," he explained.

"If you say so," Kimberly said as she sauntered to her car.

"But it's true," Tommy argued. He was fifteen again and was trying to get the girl he liked to believe him.

"Yeah, yeah," the former Pink Ranger said enjoying this torment.

"But, Kim," Tommy whined.

END OF CH. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-Late again

It was early morning, and the four teen Power Rangers were out working on an assignment for Kimberly's class. They were split off by twos, Conner and Ethan were working together and Kira and Trent

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Trent asked Kira as he drove them to school.

"Playing at Hayley's," Kira answered. "Kim's going to be there and I'm excited that she's going to watch me perform."

"Cool," the White Ranger said.

Kira smiled brightly. She loved having another girl to talk with. Kim was a friend that was a great relief to the Yellow Ranger. They had so much in common. They both liked music and played guitar. They were, or in Kira's case still, Power Rangers. They both date or dated a former evil Ranger. The parrels were almost creepy.

The Yellow Ranger sighed and stared out her window; it was a lovely day and would be fun to play outside after school. She was about to say something when something odd caught her attention.

Tyrannodrones were stalking in the middle of an otherwise peaceful field.

"Trent, stop," Kira ordered touching the White Ranger's arm.

"Stop?" he said pulling to the curb and turning off his engine.

"Look," the Yellow Ranger said as she pointed to the Tyrannodrones."

"What are the up to?" Trent asked seeing what had disturbed his companion.

Kira shrugged.

"Well, let's go see what's going on," Trent said getting out of his SUV.

"Right," Kira said before following.

They approached their enemy quickly, both trying to not draw attention from any nearby citizens or the minions. Unfortunately, the latter noticed the two Rangers and recognized them.

"Uh oh," Kira said. "I think our cover is blown."

"Yeah," Trent said and they both took a fighting stance and waited for their opponents to make the first move.

On the other side of the city, Conner McKnight leaned over a bridge with a camera in his hands as he took photos of a family of ducks. Ethan James stood beside him taking notes as he studied the birds.

"I'm glad this is peaceful and easy project," the Blue Ranger stated.

"Yeah," Conner sighed. "Miss Hart's the best."

He looked up and focused his camera on some trees. He squinted and frowned when he saw something common in Reefside, but totally out of place for the early morning.

"Hey, take one more pics," Ethan said staring down at his notepad. "We don't want to be late for school again. Dr. O would kill us if he gets us for detention again."

"Um…" Conner said putting his camera in his backpack. He never took his eyes off the suspicious movement. "I think we're going to just have to suffer the punishment."

"What, why?" Ethan questioned staring up at his friend. Noticing the Red Rangers fierce glare. He followed the other boy's implied line of vision and saw a group of Tyrannodrones searching for something.

"Man," he complained placing his notepad into his backpack.

"Come on," Conner said running towards their enemy.

Ethan groaned and rolled his eyes before following.

Thirty minutes passed before Trent and Kira made it to school. Both running towards the building as soon as he parked and ceased the engine. Nothing was going to stop them, well except for Conner's car passing them in a red blur and, surprisingly, parking perfectly in the Red Ranger's usual spot.

Conner and Ethan emerged from the vehicle in a blur of their own. They were in such a hurry they did not even notice the White and Yellow Rangers.

"Hey," Kira called to them.

The two boys stopped and stared at their friends, shocked that they were just as late for school as they were.

"Hey, why aren't you guys in school?" Conner asked.

"Why aren't you?" Kira asked in return.

"Tyrannodrones were acting suspicious at the park," Ethan answered.

"You ran into Tyrannodrones too?" Trent asked.

"What do you mean 'too'?" the Blue Ranger wanted to know.

"Tyrannodrones were acting strangely in the middle of the big field at East Reefside." The White Ranger answered.

"Well, that's interesting," Ethan stated.

"We should tell Dr. O," Conner said.

"Yeah," his teammates agreed.

"But first, let's skip getting caught and head straight to Randall's office," the Yellow Ranger suggested as she glanced at her watch. "We're late, again."

The boys groaned as they all looked at their watches.

"Stop groaning. We might as well get it over with," Kira said.

The boys groaned again and walked slowly toward the building.

Kira shook her head and followed.

END OF Ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

About ten minutes later, Ms. Randall had Kim called to her office and the former Pink Ranger had appeared.

"Miss Hart," the principal said. "I just was you to know that it is your turn to monitor detention."

"What?" Conner exclaimed without thinking. "I thought Dr. Oliver was monitoring detention."

"Yeah," the other Rangers said.

"Since Miss Hart has joined the staff," Randall explained lazily. "I had to make some changes to the schedule."

Kim nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright," she said to Randall before turning to the students. "We will meet in my classroom after school."

The Rangers nodded solemnly.

Ms. Randall glared at the four Rangers.

"Dismissed," she said firmly. "And one more thing, the next time I see you four in here, you will have detention for the rest of the school year."

The Rangers visibly gulped.

"Now go," the principal dismissed them again.

The teens and Kim rushed off to the respective classrooms.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira hurried into Dr. Oliver's classroom, they were out of breath and looked like they were about to faint.

"Why are you three late?" Dr. O asked sternly.

"There was an unexpected emergency, "Conner answered while rubbing his left wrist where his dino-morpher rested.

Understanding Tommy nodded at his student.

"Take your seats," he said and continued teaching.

After class, Conner, Ethan, and Kira stayed behind to talk to the Black Ranger. As soon as the last student left the room, they explained what had happened this morning.

"Mesogog must be up to something," Kira finished.

Dr. Oliver nodded in agreement. He wondered if the team would ever have a break from saving the world while Mesogog was around. Then again, none of the villains when he was younger never gave him and his team a break. Therefore, he knew Mesogog would be no different.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on his activities," he said. "Go to your next class, before you're late. We will discuss this after school."

"We can't do it right after school," Ethan said. "We're going to have to do it after detention."

"You have detention, again?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," the teens said sadly.

Showing his old forgetfulness, the Black Ranger went to look at his notebook. He did not know the change in schedule. The teachers and staff did not have a meeting about it.

"Why wasn't I told?" he said putting on his glasses.

"Randall changed the schedule," Kira explained. "We have a different teacher watching us."

"Yeah," Conner said. "Kim."

"Kimberly?" Tommy frowned.

The young Rangers nodded.

"Um…" Dr. Oliver said. "Go to your next classes."

His next class entered the room and the Dino team exited.

"I hate detention," Kim complained to Tommy as they sat at a table outside to eat their lunches.

"We all do," Tommy said not looking up from some papers he was grading.

"It's a punishment for all involved," Kim said. "The students obviously, but the teachers who have to give up their time to watch them."

Tommy nodded before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"At least, it's with Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent," he said. "They just sit there and do their homework."

"Well that's good," the former Pink Ranger said.

She watched Tommy finished his sandwich and take out some of his students' papers.

"But then again, it may not be so easy for you." He said.

"Why?" Kim asked.

Tommy smiled sadly at his ex.

"You have to watch Cassidy and Devin too. Those six in the same room is not a good mix."

"Oh," Kim said looking crestfallen.

"Yeah," Tommy said and began to grade his papers.

After school, in Kimberly's classroom, the four Rangers and Devin were watching a very annoyed Ms. Hart being interviewed by Cassidy.

"So, Ms. Hart," the young reporter said. "You used to be a renowned gymnast. Why did you become a High School English teacher? How do you know Dr. Oliver? Did you to use to date, because you seem to be very close?"

Kimberly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I became a teacher because I like to teach," she answered. "I went to school with Dr. Oliver. As for you last question, none of you business."

Cassidy smiled and pursued further.

"Does 'none of your business' mean yes? Because it sounded like a definite yes to me."

"Leave her alone Cassidy," Kira said.

The blonde reporter turned to her classmate and glared before continuing her line of questioning.

"Are you and Dr. Oliver dating now?" she asked.

Kim glared at the teen.

"None of you business, means exactly what it is, none of your business," she said firmly. "And isn't this the reason, Dr. Oliver gave detention in the first place?"

Everyone turned to Ethan when he chuckled. Noticing the group's stares, he gently coughed to cover his amusement.

"Sorry," he apologized looking guilty.

"Now, Miss Cornell, I would advise you to stop your line of questioning before you end up in detention again," Kim ordered.

Cassidy frowned, and then pouted. She turned to walk back to her desk.

Kim smiled in triumphed.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and detention was over. The male Rangers, Cassidy, and Devin rushed out saying goodbye to Ms. Hart, but Kira stayed behind to talk to their teacher.

"Sorry, about Cassidy," the Yellow Ranger said.

"It's alright," Kim said. "So, did you want to ask me something?"

"Yeah," Kira said. "Um… I was wondering if you would like to jam with me sometime. You know sing and play our guitars."

Kimberly smiled brightly.

"You don't have to be so nervous about it. Of course I would like to jam with you." She said trying to calm the girl's nerves.

Kira grinned widely.

"Great," she said. "How about this weekend?"

"No problem," the teacher said.

Kira grabbed her bag and ran out to meet up with Trent so they could work on their project.

END OF CH. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Billy, I Mean Will

Will Cranston, formerly Billy Cranston walked into Hayley's Cyberspace Café. He was there to see Hayley. They had been communicating a lot recently and he decided to surprise her. He was getting bored with the long distance between them and wanted to see Hayley.

He walked up to the bar and stared at the lovely redhead as she served customers. She did not even notice him.

Will found this to be quite amusing. Hayley was usually such an attentive person.

"Where's your waiter today?" he asked as soon as she was near enough to hear.

"He's working on a class project today," Hayley answered as she looked up.

She smiled widely when her eyes laid upon the former Blue Might Morphin Power Ranger.

"Will," she nearly exclaimed.

"Surprise," Will said.

"Beyond belief," Hayley said.

"I wanted to see you in person."

"That's so sweet," the red head cooed. "Let me get you something to drink."

"No thank you," Will said. "How about I assist you?

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay," Hayley said with a smile.

Not even ten minutes later, Tommy and Jason walked in. They sat at a table close to the bar.

"So, how about a sparring match after this?" Jason asked the Black Ranger.

"Sure, it's been forever since I've sparred with anyone," Tommy answered.

"Good," the former Red Ranger said. I can win easily then."

Tommy laughed.

"Where's the challenge in that?" He questioned.

"There is none," Jason answered. "But maybe you can get some special care from Kimberly when we're done."

Tommy blushed.

"Not funny, bro," he glared playfully at his friend.

"I found to be quite enjoyable," Will said as he approached the table.

"Billy?" Jason queried.

"Hi, Jason," Will said. "It is pleasant to see you my old friend. And it's Will now."

"You're Billy," Jason argued. "You were Billy when we were 8, you were Billy when were in High School. You will always be Billy."

Tommy smiled and saw Will was about to rebut.

"So, why are you in town?" he asked the former Blue Ranger.

"I'm here to visit Hayley," Will answered.

"Really?" Jason asked. "So you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, kind of," Will said.

"Kind of?" the former Gold Ranger asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means we are just getting to know each other right now," the blond man said.

Jason looked at Tommy questioningly and Tommy shrugged.

Before more could be said, the teen Power Rangers walked into the establishment. They were discussing their plans for the weekend.

"I'm going out to the movies with my mom," Conner said.

"Awe, that's sweet," Ethan joked.

"Shut up man," Conner said. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Homework and babysitting my brother and sister," the Blue Tricera Ranger answered proudly.

Conner nodded not find any fault with Ethan's weekend responsibilities.

"Trent, what about you?" the Red Tyrano Ranger asked.

"Work and watching Kira play," Trent replied.

"And I'm playing a gig here. Kim and I are going to jam together," Kira said before she was asked about her weekend plans.

"That's cool," Conner said.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed.

It was then that Kimberly walked into the building and nearly bumped into the teens.

"Oh, hi guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Kim," Kira said. "What brings you here?"

Kim looked around and pointed to the table where Jason and Tommy sat.

"Them," she said.

They all laughed and walked over to the table where the group talked for a few hours. Will, Hayley, and Trent worked in between conversations. Before long, it was time for Hayley's Cyberspace to close for the evening. Everyone but Hayley and the Rangers, former and present, left the building.

"So, what does everyone have planned for the evening?" Hayley asked.

"Well, Tommy and I actually have a date," Kim revealed.

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Like a date, date," Kira asked.

"I thought you guys were taking it slow?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah," Trent put in.

"We are," Tommy said.

"And yes it's a date, date," Kim said with a smile.

"Congratulations," Jason said with a wide grin. "Maybe now you two can finally be happy again."

"I'm happy," the Black Ranger and former Pink Ranger said at the same time.

"Yeah, I know," the former Red Mighty Morphin Ranger said.

"Moving on," Hayley said before a true debate could begin.

"Hayley and I have a date as well," Will said.

"So do Trent and I," Kira said.

"Well that's nice," Ethan said.

"What are we non daters supposed to do? Conner asked.

"How about spend some time with a veteran Ranger," Jason suggested.

Ethan and Conner smiled and nodded in unison.

"Cool," the Red Ranger said.

"Awesome," the Blue Ranger said.

With that, the group went their separate ways.

END OF CH.6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven-Dates and Not a Date

Billy/Will and Hayley

Will and Hayley arrived at an Italian restaurant. Will had made reservations hours before he arrived in Reefside. He wanted to make Hayley feel special. He wanted to show her how important she had become in his life. He had not felt this much for a woman in, well ever. Hayley was unlike any other woman he ever met.

"Aren't you full of surprises today?" Hayley commented.

"I'm just trying to impress you," Will confessed.

He blushed slightly.

"Well it's working," the red head said, as they were lead to their table.

To say she was flattered would be an understatement. It had been too long since she was romanced. Hayley's life circled around her café and the Rangers. It was wonderful to get out for once. It was nice to feel like a woman again.

"Good," the former Blue Ranger said as they sat.

The waiter handed them their menus.

Later, during their meal, Hayley asked a question that Will wanted to know the answer to as well.

"So, does this make us official?" Hayley asked.

"I want us to be," Will said.

"Me too," Hayley said.

"I guess it's confirmed," the blonde-haired person smiled brightly. "We're a couple."

Hayley laughed.

"Can I make one request, well two?" she asked.

She was suddenly nervous. Hayley found this feeling awkward. She was rarely, if ever nervous.

"Sure," Will said.

"One will you wear your glasses more often?" she requested.

Will nodded. He had gotten use to his contacts but did not mind wearing his glasses. Especially, for a lovely woman.

"And two, may I call you Billy?" Hayley continued. "Will sounds too professional."

"Of course," Will said smiling at her.

Hayley returned the smile.

The new couple continued their meal peacefully.

Trent and Kira

Meanwhile at the park, Trent and Kira shared a romantic picnic. Trent had surprised the Yellow Ranger with the idea and she thought it was extremely sweet.

"This is nice," Kira said looking up at the moon.

"Yeah," Trent said looking at her. "Beautiful."

Kira smiled and turned to the White Ranger, his eyes were still on her and she blushed.

"Thank you," she said. "This is perfect."

"You're welcomed," Trent said. "Did you enjoy the food?"

The White Drago Ranger made ham sandwiches, brought strawberries, and juice. He was not much of a cook.

"Yeah," Kira said. "Surprisingly filling."

"Good."

Trent leaned against the tree they were under.

"I'm glad we decided to give this a chance," he said.

Kira crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too," she said.

Trent put his arm around her and smiled.

Comfort was what they were feeling into one another's arms. The feeling of trust and growing love that they shared gave them warmth.

"Can I tell you something?" The Yellow Ranger asked.

"Yes, anything," the White Ranger answered.

"I haven't really been feeling much like a girl recently," Kira revealed.

"Rally, how so?" Trent asked.

"Simple, I'm in a band with boys and I'm the only girl Ranger," Kira said. "Not much girl talk going on there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Having Kim around helps."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Kira said. "Plus, having you do stuff like this helps too. Makes me feel like a girl."

Trent turned his head to find Kira looking up at him.

"I'm glad I can do that for you," he said.

Kira stared into his brown eyes and leaned up to kiss him. It was their first kiss and it could not be perfect.

Tommy and Kimberly

At Dr. Oliver's house, Tommy was just clearing the table. Kim had cooked them a chicken stir-fry. They ate in relative silence, it was a comfortable silence that only people who know each other really well can share.

"That was delicious," the Black Ranger praised.

"Thanks," Kim said humbly.

She sat the kitchen table while Tommy washed the dishes.

"So, what should we talk about?" The Science teacher asked.

"How about us?" Kim suggested quickly.

"What about us?"

"Well," Kim said biting her bottom lip. "Where are we at in this relationship?"

Tommy stopped washing the dishes to look at her.

"I thought we are just two friends," he said.

"Yeah," Kim said sadly.

"What's wrong?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Nothing, it's just odd to just be friends," Kim answered.

"We agreed to be friends."

"We agreed to take things slow and I want to move on to the next stage."

"And what is that next stage?" Tommy asked.

"Dates," Kim said firmly.

"What do you call this?" Tommy asked. "Wait I remember it's a date, date."

Kim frowned.

"I meant publicly," she said.

Tommy nodded and finished the dishes. He tried his hands on a nearby towel and sat next to Kim. He took one of her hands into his.

"I would like that, but I'm enjoying this private time." He said. "Plus, this is only once. Maybe we should do this a few more times."

Kim stared into his eyes. She understood his caution. It was her fault for breaking his heart all those years ago.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Great," Tommy said getting up and going to his fridge. "Dessert?"

Kim smiled.

"What you got?" she asked.

"Mint chocolate chip," the Black Ranger answered.

"My favorite."

"I know," Tommy confessed.

Kim blushed and Tommy got out the ice cream and grabbed two spoons.

Jason, Ethan, and Conner

"And Zack nearly jumped out of his skin before Tommy revealed the spider was a fake." Jason finished.

The Red and Blue Rangers laughed. They were on the other side of the park, away from Kira and Trent; near the area, they were doing research that morning.

"I can't believe Dr. O was a prankster," Conner managed to get out through his laughter.

"I can't believe he got his doctorate," Jason quipped.

"But he's so serious now," Ethan gasped.

"He wasn't always," the former Gold Ranger said.

"We know," the teens said almost seriously."

"Really, how?" Jason asked.

"Accidental time travel," Ethan said easily.

"Oh?" Jason said.

"Yeah, to make a long story short," Conner told. "We ended up in 1996 and met Dr. O when he was a teenager. We even fought by his side."

"It was weird and awesome at the same time," Ethan said.

"I bet," Jason said. "I'm surprised Tommy hadn't told me about it."

Before either teen could say anything more, a ripple, like a ripple of water, appeared out of thin air before them. Jason, Ethan, and Conner automatically fell into fighting stances, preparing for the worse. However, there was no need.

They all stood straight and in shock as something came out of the ripple.

END OF CH. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-Time Travel

Six teens ran from twelve giant, bird, man-like creatures that were mindlessly chasing them. The creatures was not aware that the teens were trying to get the mutations away from innocent people.

"Come on, guys," the tall boy in white exclaimed to his companions. He was their leader, kinder and less forceful than his predecessor. Not that the previous team leader was not kind, but this boy was a little less of a leader and more like a team member, always asking members on his team for advice instead of just ordering.

"We need to find a place to fight them," a short girl in pink said. She was athletic and sweet. She was the heart of the team. She was always there when a team member needed to be cheered up.

"Over there," a boy in black suggested as he pointed to a bunch of nearby trees. Smart and shy, this boy only spoke when he had something to say.

"Good idea," a short girl in yellow praised. She was the go getter of the group. Always volunteering in any activity she could. She could talk her teammates into participating into anything.

The teens ran into the woods at day and ran into a park at night.

"What the..?" said a boy in red. He was known as the playful one. He spent most of his time playing around, only being serious when the situation absolutely needed him to be.

"Where are we?" asked Pink. She was understandably confused at their sudden change of scenery.

"It would seem we have been transported elsewhere," a boy in blue said. He was the genius. He was the team's inventor and strategist and despite his nerdy appearance, was the lady's man of the group.

"Yeah," Yellow nodded as she looked around in complete bewilderment.

"But where?" Black asked.

All but White shrugged. He was too busy staring at a very familiar face, the face of the team's previous leader.

"Jason?" he asked not believing that the boy he talked to every other week looked much older than he did when he last saw him.

"Tommy?" Jason asked in return. He could not believe his eyes. Right In front of him stood his best friend as a teenager.

""Uh oh," Ethan said his big brown eyes widening to an impossible size.

"Guess we have to ruin some dates," Conner said. He was, for once, the one thinking ahead.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed.

"I'll call Billy and Hayley," Jason volunteered.

"I'll call Dr. O and Kim," Ethan said.

"And that leaves Kira and Trent for me," Conner said.

They all pulled their cell phones from their pockets to place the call and the six colorful teens stood and watched them in disbelief.

About an hour later, Hayley and Will appeared at the park. They had Hayley's van so they could carry everyone to Tommy's house. The adults and four Dino Thunder teens agreed to meet at their Command Center for privacy.

"Interesting," Will said staring in fascination at his younger self. "It is us."

Billy stared at his older self. He suddenly felt faint. Somehow, he and his friends had traveled through time into the future.

"This is indeed interesting," he agreed.

"Ok," Hayley said. "I'm Hayley. Everyone in the van."

The 1996 Power Rangers and Jason climbed into the van. Conner and Ethan got into Conner's car.

"This is so weird," the pink girl A.K.A Kimberly said.

"You said it girl," Aisha, the girl in yellow agreed.

"I wonder who else we'll run into," Rocky, red, said.

"You'll see," Hayley told them.

"I bet they'll be surprised," Jason said knowingly to Will and Hayley.

They smiled secretively at each other.

"I want to know how we got here," Adam, black, said.

"Me too," Rocky said.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked with concern. He trusted older Jason and Billy, but he was not sure of the woman, Hayley.

"To a friend's house," Hayley answered aware the younger version of her best friend did not fully trust her. "He has the equipment we need to figure this out."

"Wait, Billy doesn't?" Tommy asked surprised. Billy was the gadget guy. If the blond did not have a device to help them, he would always invent one and have it made in record time to help.

"I'm only visiting," Will said with a light chuckle. "I don't leave here."

"Oh," the teens said in unison.

"How far is this place?" Rocky asked. It had been some time since they left the park and was wondering where exactly they were headed.

"He lives in seclusion," Hayley explained. "He likes his privacy."

"What is he, some kind of psycho?" Aisha asked. She was half joking.

"No," Jason chuckled. "He's a good guy."

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked.

Will, Hayley, and Jason laughed at that. The teens looked at the adults in confusion. They had no clue what was going on and looked at the lone house in the distance with trepidation as Hayley turned into the long drive.

"Don't worry," Hayley told them. "You all know him. In fact, he's someone I know you will all recognize."

She parked her van beside a black jeep, a white car was beside it, and a minute later, Conner halted his car beside the van. Everyone got out of their individual vehicles.

"What's going on?" Trent asked.

"Oh no," Kira said noticing the 1996 Power Rangers. "Not again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Adam asked.

"You'll find out once you all come in," Dr. Oliver answered while standing on his porch.

The 1996 Rangers stared in awe. The strange person who lived in the woods and had all the equipment they would need to get home was none other than Tommy Oliver, their White Ranger. They glanced at their leader and then at the man on the porch. He had apparently gone from white to black if the clothes he was wearing was any indication and to top it all off, he had cut his hair. They just could not believe it.

Moments later, everyone was situated in the Dino Thunder Command Center. The Five adults stared at the teens they were very familiar with. The six 1996 teens stared back in shock. And the four other teens gazed at them all with surprise.

"This is unbelievable," Kim said. "How can this happen again?"

She was in just as she watched as her younger self stare at her.

"Only this time it's the other way around," Kira added.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine-Mesogog's Plan

Elsa walked into her master's lair. She was nervous. She wondered if her master's plan had gone as he had planned. If it had not she would be in terrible trouble. He master wasn't exactly merciful when it came to mistakes. Then again, he wasn't exactly rewarding when everything went right. But she rather be on her master's good side than his bad.

"Lord Mesogog," she greeted shakily. She tried to hide the fear in her voice and knew she failed. She stood stiffly in her master's main lab.

"Elsa, I am actually pleased to see you," Mesogog hissed.

Elsa raised a brow at his comment but she did not relax. She still stood like a rod, not letting her guard down.

"Your power ray was finally useful," her boss said.

"Useful?" the woman questioned.

"Yes," Mesogog hissed back. "I had sent Tyrannodrones to Earth to plant your devices power cells in the Reefside Park."

He circled around Elsa and her body stiffened further. She always felt like prey when her master circled her as if he was ready to pounce and devour her at any second.

"They were useful."

"Why?" Elsa asked cautiously afraid to question her bosses motives but she was curious of what her boss was doing behind her back.

The dinosaur like villain leaned over his minion. To her credit, Elsa did not flinch. However, she did look down, afraid to look into Mesogog's reptilian eyes.

"To create a time portal," he said. "This time instead of going back in the past to kill Dr. Oliver, I brought his younger self here, to us."

"But master, wouldn't that alert the Rangers of this time?".

"Of course," Mesogog answered. "But that does not matter."

Elsa finally began to relax when Mesogog started to circle her again and she was back to feeling like a small animal about to be eaten.

The woman stiffened again. Her master was either plotting or he was about to give her some bad news and blame whatever was wrong on her.

"Tommy Oliver has a single flaw," he continued to explain his plan. "He's heroism. He will need to come save the day, despite what anyone else tells him. And through this flaw I will isolate him and destroy him."

Elsa did not relax, but she was relieved that her master was planning to destroy someone that was not her.

Mesogog laughed wickedly and Elsa followed suit, but she could see the flaws in her master's plan. She was very scared to point them out aloud. Little did she know, Mesogog had already thought his plan out entirely and he knew exactly what, well who he needed to get a young Tommy Oliver alone.

END OF CH.9


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry it's so short.

Chapter Ten-Mesogog's Attack

The next day, the Dino Thunder teens were at the park participating in a cleanup project for their school. Community service that made the school look good.

"This in more fun than I thought it would be," Kira said.

"Yeah," the guys agreed.

"Even Cassidy and Devin are into it," Ethan said.

The Rangers all looked at the news duo. They were cleaning up a corner where there were a few trees. They did not seem to mind doing it.

"I knew this was a good idea," Kim said as she approached them.

She, Dr. Oliver, Ms. Randall and a few other faculty and staff from Reefside High were supervising and helping out.

"This does help keep our minds off our time travelers," Conner said with a smile.

"Except for the fact, you just reminded us," Ethan said.

Kim smiled at the boys. No one in her group bickered like them.

"Just keep working and you'll forget all over again," she said.

Her statement made everyone laugh as they continued picking up the trash.

"Who would throw so much garbage on the ground?" asked Trent as he held open a bag for Kira to drop some empty soda cans into.

"I'm sure it wasn't intentional." The Yellow Ranger answered. "Remember the monster we fought not even two weeks ago?"

"Oh, yeah," Ethan said. "The people didn't want to stick around long enough to drop stuff in the can."

"And I don't blame them," Conner said picking up a picnic basket and throwing it into a small pile where others were gathered.

It was then that Mesogog decided to send tyrannodrones and triptoids to attack the Rangers.

The Dino Thunder team and Kim dropped their cleanup gear and went into fighting stances. They split up into three separate groups, Kira and Trent, Ethan and Conner, and Dr. Oliver and Kim.

Kim turned to the group of surprised teachers and students.

"Run," she ordered and people scattered.

The area was almost cleared of any civilians except for Cassidy and Devin and Ms. Randall. Cassidy had ordered Devin to grab his camera and begin filming. The boy reluctantly did what his friend told him. Ms. Randall just stood there and watched as the Rangers and Kim began to split up the ten tyrannodrones and six triptoids.

Kira and Trent lead a group of tyrannodrones from the other students and over to the duck pond. There, Trent took on four of the monsters while Kira fought three.

Ethan and Conner had four tyrannodrones and two triptoids to deal with. Ethan was blocking hits and knocking them back with his Tricera armor. Conner quickly dispatched, discretely, with his speed.

Kim and Tommy fought as a well-oiled team. Their years of experience as teammates had never ended during their years of separation. Kim took Dr. O's hand and he swung her around adding sped to her kicks. The monsters were knocked back. It looked like they were doing some intricate dance that only they knew.

Ms. Randall's face clenched in jealousy. She did not like the bond that the former Pink Ranger and current Black Ranger shared. She fought the urge to transform into her Elsa form and attack the gymnast.

Meanwhile, three of Conner and Ethan's opponents had gotten thrown towards Cassidy and Devin. When they arose from the ground and attacked the two journalists. Cassidy fainted and Devin went to helped her. A tyrannodrone hit the boys head and knocked the boy out.

Ethan saw this and went to their rescue. He did his best, using his hard armor to knock the creatures out. He turned to go back to Conner, only to see the Red Ranger had dispatched the remaining three mutants.

Kira used her Ptera Scream to deafen the lot her and Trent were fighting and Trent quickly used his martial arts skills to beat the opponents easily.

Kim kicked down her last enemy while Dr. Oliver punched his. The creatures disappeared into the invisiportals that took them back to Mesogog's base. Randall AKA Elsa vanished, without anyone noticing, with them.

The Rangers ran up to their teachers. All six fighters were out of breath.

"What was that all about?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Oliver answered.

"We need to find out," Kim said stating the obvious.

Dr. O used his communicator to contact Hayley and called for a meeting at the Dino Thunder headquarters.

END of CH. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Problem

In Dino Thunder Command Center, Jason, Will, Kim, Hayley, and the 1996 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers met the Dino Thunder Rangers to discuss the sudden attack in the park. Everyone was quiet as soon as everyone showed up. No one knew where to begin. There was so much to discuss.

"What do you think Mesogog is up to?" Ethan asked breaking the deep silence.

"I don't know," Dr. Oliver answered. "But I'm going to guess it has something to do with the sudden arrival of my old team."

Everyone looked at the Mighty Morphin Rangers. The six teens were looking confused. They weren't playing dumb. They weren't sure what their being there had anything to do with the Dino Thunders' villain.

"Do you really believe that this Mesogog sent us here?" the White Mighty Morphin Ranger asked his older self.

Dr. Oliver shifted in his seat to look Tommy in the eye. It was strange talking to his younger self again.

"It would make sense," he said. "Nothing we have done could have caused this."

Looking worried Kim bit her lip.

"Maybe it's another time anomaly," she suggested. "You know like what happened to me twice."

"Twice," her younger self asked. "I'll do this twice."

Kim smiled at the girl she used to be.

"Well, more than twice," she said.

She began to count on her left hand how many times she had time traveled. Once, was when the Green Ranger was cloned and they were sent back to the colonial times, another time was when she was sent back to the Wild West, and then a few months ago she was sent back to 1995.

"Three times," Kim said. "If you count this one, four times, I've traveled through time four times."

The younger Kimberly gulped at bit her lip. Tommy grabbed his girlfriend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze to show his support and to comfort her.

Dr. O noticed this and gave a small smile. Soon, he would be able to do that again for his Kimberly. He looked over at the former Pink Ranger and she smiled at him while she blushed shyly, remembering how they used to be and was on their way to becoming again.

Conner cleared his throat to break the touching moment. It was making, and many of the other teens, uncomfortable.

"So, what should we be looking for?" he asked. "Is this just a coincidence or did Mesogog do this on purpose?

Will and Hayley both turned to the computer. They began to type in something. The park appeared on the large screen.

"Since he usually attacks once or twice a week, we shouldn't assume he's behind the time travel," Hayley said.

"But," Will cut in. "we will keep track on any suspicious new energy signals in the park."

Dr. O nodded at his friends. He turned back to the rest of the group.

"There is nothing we can do except bide our time," he said.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Okay, Dr. O," Conner said. "We'll keep an eye out for any strange activity."

"Good idea Conner," the science teacher again.

END OF CH. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve-Spending Time Together

"I hate waiting," Conner commented as he dribbled his red and black soccer ball on his knees.

"And that's why you're the one with the speed," Ethan said looking up from his hand held game.

"That's right, better speed than a heavy armor that weighs me down," the Red Ranger said back catching his ball with his hands.

Kira rolled her eyes.

"They always do this," she told the Mighty Morphin Rangers.

"Really?" Kimberly said.

"Yes," Kira said.

"They do this every day?" Aisha asked.

"Yup," the other Yellow Ranger confirmed.

"Well, having chameleon powers is way better," Trent chimed in.

Kira groaned and rolled her eyes even more dramatically than before.

"I hate it when he starts too," the Yellow Ptera Ranger complained.

Kimberly and Aisha giggled.

"So, do you like any of the members of your team?" Kimberly asked.

"Yes, Trent," Kira answered confidently. "We pterodactyls gotta still with our brooding, once evil, White Rangers, don't we?"

Kimberly and Aisha could not help but laugh.

"Yeah," the Pink Ranger said.

Dr. Oliver leaned back in seat watching the group of teens. He turned to Kim.

"I forgot how girly you used to be," he said and was rewarded a swift hit to his arm.

"Hey, I was 16," she said in her defense. "And all of us girls behaved that way."

"Still sickening," Jason added and was hit in the arm as well. "Hey, Billy help us out here."

Will and Billy both turned to look at the former Red Ranger. Will smiled while Billy looked confused.

"I believe you are on your own," the elder blond said. "I have no desire to receive the same punishment as the two of you."

Everyone, except for Dr. Oliver and Jason, laughed.

"I'm hungry," Rocky announced as his stomach growled loudly.

"Me too," the younger Tommy stated.

"Okay," Dr. O said. "What does everyone want to eat?"

"How about pizza?" Ethan suggested and everyone agreed.

It took 45 minutes for the pizzas to arrive and all of the Rangers and adults separated into smaller groups and talked while they enjoyed their greasy supper.

Jason was off in a corner by himself. He quickly ate his first slice of pizza before calling his wife.

"Hello," the former Zeo Ranger I answered her cell.

"Hi, kitten," Jason greeted.

"Oh, hello sweetie," Kat said and the former Gold Zeo Ranger could tell that she was smiling. "How is everything going? Is Tommy being hospitable? And how is Kimberly?"

"Everything's fine," Jason answered. "Tommy's doing his best to not annoy me too much and Kimberly is great. She's teaching at Reefside High."

"That's great," Kat said smiling.

"Billy's here too," the former Red Ranger announced. "He has a thing for Hayley."

"Billy interested in another girl, that is not surprising," Kat said. "He always had a date."

"Billy does do well with the ladies. How is everything going with you and Tanya?"

"Lovely," Kat answered. "We spend our time talking and shopping."

"Shopping," Jason groaned.

"Oh relax love," the former Pink Ranger soothed. "It's not as bad as you think."

"I'll let the bank statements and credit card bill will speak for themselves," he said.

"Quiet you," Kat chuckled on her end.

Jason returned the chuckle before clearing his throat.

"Kat, there is something else I need to tell you," he said seriously.

"Oh," his wife gasped her voice laced with concern. "Is it bad?"

"Nothing that hasn't been handled before," Jason tried to calm her.

"Okay, what is it?" Kat asked.

"Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam from 1996 are here in the present," Jason revealed.

An audible gasp could be heard on the other end.

"What are you going to do?" his wife asked.

"We don't know what to do," Jason said honestly.

Meanwhile, Dr. Oliver and Kim sat at Dr. O's research table.

"This is unbelievable," the woman said. "How many times is this going to happen to us?"

"Hopefully, this will be the last time," Dr. O answered.

They took a bite out of their slices of pizza. Kim wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah," she agreed. She shifted in her seat.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Dr. Oliver said. "We don't even know how they got here."

"I know," Kim said. "I'm just worried. We don't know what will happen if they stay here for a long period of time. Them being here could change this future."

Dr. Oliver nodded. He wiped his mouth and hands on his napkin. He placed his hand on the former Pink Ranger's shoulder.

"It will be okay, Kimberly," he tried to comfort her. "We're going to do everything we can to send them back."

Kim nodded and smiled back at him.

Across the room, Hayley and Will were seated on a green blanket near the main computer. They were giggling while they ate. The two geniuses were relaxed. They had decided to not to worry about the time travel issue until after their dinner.

"Biggest fear?" Hayley asked.

"Fish," the former Blue Ranger answered simply.

"Really," Hayley questioned. "You went to an all water planet."

"I know," Will chuckled. "Wasn't exactly my brightest idea and Aquatar is only about 87% water."

"Still that's a lot of water with a lot of fish," Hayley said with shock.

Will nodded. "What about you? What is your biggest fear?"

"The dark," Hayley admitted. "Ever since I was little I can't stand it."

Will stared at her in shock.

"That's interesting," he said.

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"I never thought you would be afraid of the dark."

"Thanks to my older cousins talking me into going under my house and then sealing me there for 20 minutes."

"I hope they got into trouble for that."

"They did. They didn't talk to me for three months after that."

Trent and Kira were sitting on the back stairs in the lair. Unlike Will and Hayley, they were worried about what was happening around them.

"This isn't right," the Yellow Ranger said.

"No it's not," the White Ranger said.

"Why can't we just access our animal spirits like last time?" Kira asked.

"Probably because we're not sure how they got here," Trent answered.

Kira frowned.

"I don't like this, what if they remember everything? What if this changes everything?" she asked.

"If it does, maybe we can send them back in time to change everything back," her boyfriend said.

"I can only hope so," Kira said.

Kimberly and Tommy sat close to the front entrance of the Dino Thunder headquarters. Kimberly was taking small bites out of her pizza while Tommy finished his quietly.

"What's on your mind, Beautiful?" the White Ranger asked.

The Pink Ranger wiped her hands and placed her plate onto the floor beside her.

"Everything," the Pink Ranger asked. "This is all too much. Time traveling to the future. It's just too much."

Tommy nodded his understanding. He wiped his hands on his napkin before embracing his girlfriend, pulling her close.

"It will be okay," he said unaware of his elder self comforting the elder Kimberly. "We'll get through this. We always do."

Kimberly wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I know," she said fighting back her tears. "I'm just scared that's all."

"Me too," Tommy said kissing the Pink Rangers temple. "But everything will be okay. Just keep thinking that."

Kimberly nodded before placing her head onto his shoulder.

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were seated near a far wall closer to Jason. They did not hear his conversation with his wife.

"This is all unnerving," Aisha said. "What's happening I mean. It's not like it hasn't happened before. It's just shocking."

"It's not like it's are biggest time jump," Rocky said.

"No, but it's the first time we traveled in our own timeline," the Yellow Ranger said.

Adam nodded.

"This is different and we don't have Alpha or Zordon here to help solve our problem," Adam said.

Aisha sighed heavily.

"I bet Billy and that woman Hayley can figure out how to send us home," Rocky said with vindication. "They've obviously seem to know what they were doing."

"Besides," Adam added. "Both Billys have been through this before. So, they probably have some idea what to do."

Rocky scooted over to the Yellow Rangers left side.

"Yeah, at least they're not totally blind," he said.

Adam scooted over to the girl's right side. He smiled down at her reassuringly.

Aisha looked from the Black Ranger to the Red Ranger. Seeing their hopeful smiles she couldn't help but to smile in return.

Billy, Ethan, and Conner ate in silence. They were near Will and Hayley. They were unsure of what to say.

"I don't want to talk about time travel or Mesogog," Conner stated.

The two Blue Rangers looked up at him.

"It's too complicated right now," the Red Ranger said. "We don't know what's really going on. So, we wait and while we wait, I say we try to make the best of the situation."

Ethan and Billy nodded their agreement.

"So, what do we talk about?" Ethan asked.

Conner frowned and Billy was about to make a suggestion when, suddenly, alarm went off.

END OF CH. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- The Second Attack

Hayley and Will quickly sprung into action, putting down their plates and wiping their hands. Hayley did a search of Reefside to determine where the disturbance was.

"It looks like it's coming from the downtown area," the red head said.

She brought up the image of the attack. A large two-headed crocodile monster. It was swishing its tail and spitting out fire from its right head and water from its left.

Everyone ran to the screen.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Kimberly. "What is that?"

"Mesogog's latest monster, I'm sure," Dr. Oliver answered.

"And Elsa," Conner exclaimed as he pointed at the screen.

"What are they up to?" asked Kim.

"It doesn't matter," Dr. O said. "We need to get down there."

"Right," the younger Dino Thunder Rangers said. "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

They morphed and all four Dino Thunder team left the Command Center.

The Dino Thunder Rangers made it to the area where the monster was attacking. Most of the citizens in the area had ran away, but some stragglers were still trying to get away.

The Rangers split up. Conner and Trent faced the unnamed monster, Kira went to protect a group of teens. Ethan was trying to guide other citizens away from the action, and Dr. Oliver stood in front of Elsa.

"Well, hello Tommy," the evil woman sneered.

"Elsa," Dr. O greeted.

"Do you like my master's new creation? His name is Duodile."

"He's ugly," Dr. Oliver replied.

"Well, that's your opinion," Elsa growled and charged at the Black Ranger.

Meanwhile, Duodile hissed at the Red and White Rangers.

"Isn't much for words is he?" Conner asked Trent.

"No, I guess not," the White Ranger said.

The monster hissed again. He snapped his jaws before spitting fire at Conner and water at Trent.

Conner sped away and Trent flipped to dodge the water ball aimed for him.

"Definitely not a talker," Conner said before making his Tyranno staff appear.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Kira had cleared the area of people. They ran to join Conner and Trent.

"Hey guys, need any help?" Ethan asked.

"The more the merrier," Conner said.

"Great," Kira said.

She sucked in a deep breath then released a fierce Ptera scream.

Her attack only angered the monster and it spit a dual attack at the Yellow Ranger, hitting her and sending the girl flying back and into her boyfriend.

"Wasn't expecting that," Kira said.

"I got him," Ethan said.

The Blue Ranger charged at the monster. Using his armor, Ethan punched the monster's side. The monster's skin was too strong and hurt the boy's arm. Duodile lashed out his tail and sent the Blue Ranger across the street and into a car, nearly knocking Ethan out.

"That's it," Conner said.

He ran around the monster, trying to make it dizzy. It only made the creature angrier.

The monster lashed out wildly, sending fire and water everywhere. It's fierce attacks hit all of the Rangers.

"We're going to need help," Kira said out of breath.

END OF CH. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen-Planning and Rescue

"We need to help them," Tommy said.

"Tommy wait," Kim ordered. "You can't. That's probably exactly what Mesogog wants."

"Kim's right," Jason said. "This could be a trap."

"We can't let them be defeated," the White Ranger said.

"I know," Kim and Jason said in unison.

"Then we go," Tommy ordered his team. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Wait," Will interrupted. "I agree with Kimberly and Jason. It's too risky. Mesogog is more than likely behind your appearance in this time. He will expect you to assist the others. No, you will remain here."

"Not to disagree, because I don't but Dino Thunder Rangers do need help. How are we going to do that?" Hayley asked.

There was a long pause. No one could think of a way to help the Dino Thunder Rangers. The Mighty Morphin Rangers seemed like the only option.

"We're going," Tommy said staring at his future self get kicked down.

"No," Kim protested again. "Will and I will go."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"How?" Will asked.

"Our Ninjetti powers," the former Pink Ranger said.

"Of course," Will said. "Our Ninjetti powers never left us. Our animal spirits are still inside us."

"So, let's reawaken them," Kim said walking to an empty space in the Command Center.

Will followed her, standing so he was facing her.

Kim held her hands up, palms up and Will placed his hands on top of hers, palms down. They closed their eyes. They focused their minds and searched their souls for their animal spirits.

Blue lights flashed behind Will's eyes as his spirit woke. He held his breath as he concentrated on his wolf and smiled as he saw the mighty animal run towards him. It stopped when it reached his master and howled proudly.

Kim saw pink lights flashed behind her closed eyelids. She watched as her crane soared toward her, stopping only a foot from her. The crane let out a joyous cry as it landed at the woman's feet.

When Will and Kim opened their eyes, they were standing in their Ninjetti forms.

"Cool," Rocky exclaimed.

"When do we get those?" Aisha asked.

"No time to explain," Hayley said before Will or Kim could answer the Saber-tooth Tiger Ranger. "You have to go save the Dino Thunder Rangers."

"Right," Will and Kim said in unison.

"I haven't said this in long time," Will said smiling. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kim exclaimed.

"Blue Ranger Power!"

Morphed, the two adults hurried downtown to help their friends.

"Now I wished I didn't go to that peace conference," Jason joked wishing he could join his friends in the fight.

When they arrived they saw Dr. Oliver and the teens huddled together. The monster and Elsa were approaching them.

Thinking quickly Kim summoned her power bow and Will summoned his power lance. Will ran up to Elsa using his lance to block the woman's path.

"What," Elsa exclaimed looking at the Blue Wolf Ranger. "Another Power Ranger."

Kim fired an arrow directly pass Elsa and Will, striking Duodile's water head.

"No, two Rangers," the villainess growled.

She and the monster turned to the new arrivals. Duodile growled.

"Who invited you to this little party?" asked Elsa.

By this time, the Dino Thunder Rangers had recovered. They ran to join Will and Kim.

"We did," Conner said.

"Hey, guys," Kira greeted.

"Billy and Kimberly?" Ethan questioned knowing that the Ranger suits did not change while they were Power Rangers.

"Will and Kim," Kim answered.

"How?" Trent asked.

"Ninjetti," Dr. O answered.

"Affirmative," Will said.

"Enough with the chit chat," Elsa sneered. "Let's fight."

She charged at Kim and thrust her sword at the woman. Kim moved to the side and grabbed the other woman's arm.

"I'm Elsa," the villainess said, she twisted her arm so that her sword was pressed against the Pink Ranger. "Who are you?"

Kim twisted Elsa's arm back.

"I'm the first Pink Ranger of Earth," Kim answered. "Mighty Morphin Age."

Elsa fought to bring her arm back up.

"I'm not impressed," she said.

"I didn't ask," Kim said as she twisted Elsa's arm back so far the evil woman dropped her sword and cried out in pain. Kim released her arm.

"No fair," Elsa said backing away.

"Life's not fair," Kim said back.

Meanwhile, the other Rangers were dealing with Duodile. They had split into a circle, surrounding the monster, each sure how to attack the monster, but the monster was sure how to attack them. It sent fire and water balls every which way.

The Rangers moved in a wide circle to dodge the attack.

"This is not right,: Ethan said. "How are we supposed to defeat this thing."

"I don't know," Conner said. "You're the smart one."

"I may be smart," the Blue Tricera Ranger said. "And thanks to years of gaming, great at strategies, but I'm stumped."

"Great," Conner grumbled.

"Will, any ideas?" Dr. Oliver asked the other Blue Ranger.

"I am regretfully sorry," Will answered. "The monster's attack pattern is random. It is hard to assess what would be the most accurate method of attack."

"I'll take that as a no," Trent commented and Dr. Oliver rolled his eyes under his helmet.

This is the moment the monster began to get frustrated that his attacks weren't making contact. Frustration quickly turned to rage. And rage equaled bigger and stronger attacks and soon the Rangers' method of dodging was no longer working.

Ethan took the first hit, flying off the ground and into a parked car.

Duodile growled in triumph.

"So, it does have emotions other than anger," Conner joked.

"This is not the time," Dr. Oliver sneered as he dodged a water ball.

The water head roared in anger and sent an even bigger blast at the Black Ranger. This time hitting the man, knocking him back into a wall. Bricks fell around the teacher.

"I suggest we retreat," Will said.

"I agree," Conner said. "Kira and Trent, grab Ethan, Will, and I will get Dr. O."

"Right," the standing Rangers said and went to their tasks, dodging Duodile's attacks the best what they could.

All the while, Kim had been fighting Elsa and winning. The villainess was face down on the ground. Kim's foot was on her back, forcing the woman to remain on the road.

"We're retreating," Conner shouted the Pink Ranger as he helped Will lift Dr. Oliver from the ground.

Kim released Elsa and ran to the other Rangers. They quickly retreated.

Elsa slowly stood, her good arm clutching the arm Kim had twisted back.

"I'm going to get that Pink Ranger," she sneered.

She turned to Duodile. The monster was destroying parked cars n his rage.

"Duodile," she snapped. "We're leaving."

The monster didn't respond at first.

"Duodile," Elsa shouted creating an invisiportal and jumping into it.

The monster turned to where the woman once stood and the portal still was. It snapped his jaws before walking towards the portal and before he spat a fire ball at a bright blue car causing the vehicle to jump into the air. Duodile and the portal were gone before the car hit the ground and explode.

END OF CH. 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen- Alone Time

_Mesogog's Lair _

Mesogog, Elsa, and Duodile

Mesogog was there to greet his henchwoman and monster. If he could smile he would be smiling.

"I am very pleased," the reptilian villain hissed.

Duodile hissed in happiness. His master was pleased.

"The Power Rangers do not stand a chance against my monster," Mesogog gloated.

"Of course not my master, you did make him yourself," Elsa said bowing her head in submissiveness. "The Rangers could not make a dint in his rough skin nor figure out how to attack him without him getting stronger."

"Yes," Mesogog hissed. "They do not now that my monster's powers come from his emotions. The angrier or more frustrated he becomes, the more powerful will become."

"Brilliant plan," Elsa congratulated.

"But you, Elsa," Mesogog saddened turned on the woman. "Have failed me."

"But my lord, I was not expecting any more Power Rangers."

"You should have anticipated that there would be more, after all, we did bring a whole team from the past," the villain began to circle Elsa as if she were his prey.

"I-I-I know, my lord," Elsa stuttered. "It won't happen again."

"See, that it doesn't," Mesogog hissed with deadliness at Elsa.

Elsa flinched back and bowed her head as far as she could, afraid to stare into her masters eyes.

"I am very pleased," the reptilian villain hissed.

Duodile hissed in happiness. His master was pleased.

"The Power Rangers do not stand a chance against my monster," Mesogog gloated.

"Of course not my master, you did make him yourself," Elsa said bowing her head in submissiveness. "The Rangers could not make a dint in his rough skin nor figure out how to attack him without him getting stronger."

"Yes," Mesogog hissed. "They do not now that my monster's powers come from his emotions. The angrier or more frustrated he becomes, the more powerful will become."

_Dino Thunder Command Center _

The Dino Thunder Rangers and Will and Kim made it back to their Command Center safely. Will and Conner carried Dr. O up to his living room, leaving the scientist there before returning to the others downstairs.

"That monster was just way too strong," Kira said.

"Yeah, even my armor couldn't hurt him," said a now conscious Ethan. He rubbed a bruise on his arm.

"Mesogog has finally made a monster we can't defeat," Conner in a hopeless voice.

"Yeah," Trent agreed.

"Hey, where's your Ranger can do spirit?" asked Tommy. "You're Power Rangers. You will be able to beat that monster."

Kim, Jason, and Will smiled. They remembered Tommy's pep talks from when they were teenagers.

"Tommy's right," Kim said. "The monster may seem impossible right now, but he must have a weakness."

"You can't give up," Jason said placing a reassuring hand on Conner's shoulder. "The Power Ranger's always when, no matter how long it takes."

The current Red Ranger nodded.

Trent looked at his watch and groaned.

"We have to go," he said. "My dad's going to kill me if I'm late again."

Kira looked at her own watch.

"Yeah, I still have homework to do," she said.

Ethan leapt up and loss his balance. Conner quickly caught his best friend.

"You okay," the Red Ranger asked.

"Yeah, just still a bit out of it. I need you to take me home."

Conner nodded and helped his friend out. The two waved farewell to everyone.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Trent said.

"Yeah, bye guys," Kira said and everyone returned it.

They left and Jason stood.

"I'm going to bed," he said. "It's been a pretty eventful day."

"Don't lie," Kim said with a mischievous smile. "You just want to go and call your wife."

"You got me Kimmy," the former Gold Ranger said kissing the woman's forehead.. "You know me so well. Good night everyone."

Will and Hayley were next to say goodbye. They wanted to look over the footage of the battle to try to find a way to defeat Duodile.

Kim left the 1996 teens alone to go and check on Dr. Oliver.

Tommy and Kimberly

After the Dino Thunder Rangers, Jason, Hayley, Will, and Kim left, the Mighty Morphin Rangers rolled out the sleeping bags everyone had brought them. By some odd coincidence they were properly color coordinated for the Rangers. Kim had gave Kimberly her old pink sleeping bag, Kira gave Aisha her yellow one, Conner lent his red sleeping bag to Rocky, Dr. Oliver surprisingly lent his brand new black bag to Adam. Ethan allowed Billy to use his sleeping bag. And Trent lent his sleeping bag to Tommy.

They scattered out on the Command Center floor. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were clustered together, showing that they were still relatively new to the team. Kimberly and Tommy were across from them and Billy lied in the middle; he was the first to fall asleep.

Kimberly and Tommy lied with their eyes open. They were both on their sides, facing each other. They gazed into each other's eyes, holding hands.

They did not say a world. They just lied there until their eyes closed, falling into a deep sleep.

_Hayley's Apartment_

Will and Hayley

Hayley and Will made it to Hayley's apartment safely. The place was neat, tidy, and well organized. She had a two bedroom apartment. One, of course, was her bedroom, and the other was her computer room, where the two now sat watching the Rangers' last battle on a multi-screen display.

"I still cannot decipher his attack pattern," Will said.

"Neither can I," Hayley said. "It doesn't really seem to have a proper attack pattern. It just seems to attack at random."

"Yes," Will said. "But there has to be a weakness."

The two geniuses looked over the footage time and time again. Both came up empty handed.

"It is late," Will finally said after two hours of staring at the screens. He rubbed his temples to stave off the headache he was developing.

"Agreed," Hayley said standing and stretching. "We will have to continue tomorrow."Will nodded.

"Since it's late, I would like to offer my couch for you to sleep on," the red head said.

"I would be happy to accept," Will said.

With that Hayley, got a spare blanket and pillow and gave them to the Blue Wolf Ranger and she went to her own bed.

Will placed the pillow at one end of the couch, took off his shoes and reclined on the couch, he covered himself in the blanket.

They both were out as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Trent's Car in front of Kira's House

Trent and Kira

Sometime, before Will and Hayley made it to Hayley's apartment, Trent pulled up to Kira's house. He parked and leaned over awaiting his kiss from his girlfriend.

The Yellow Ranger smiled and leaned over to kiss her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that we all made it out ok," Trent said.

"Well, all but Dr. O," Kira said. "He was still out of it when we left."

"True," Trent said looking sad.

"I'm sure he's going to be okay," Kira said. " Dr. Oliver's one tough guy."

"Yeah, he is."

Trent smiled.

"See I knew I could make you smile," the Yellow Ranger said.

"I'm glad you can," the White Ranger said leaning over to give Kira another kiss.

"I better get going," she said. "And so should you, you're dad won't like it if you're late. He might say you can't see me anymore."

"We don't want that, do we?" Trent smiled.

They kissed once more, longer this time, before they parted. Trent watched Kira enter her house before he started his engine and drove home.

_Dr. Oliver's living room _

Dr. Oliver and Kim

Kim sat next to Dr. Oliver, stroking his face. He had long since demorphed. She was humming a calming lullaby to him.

She was worried that he still haven't woken up. He hasn't been out this long since, they were teens.

Kim fought her tears and continued to try to comfort Dr. O as much as she could.

Dr. Oliver groaned and pushed into her hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see the best vision he could ever see. He smiled up at the Pink Crane Ranger.

"Hey," he said startling Kim a bit, but she stared down into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"What happened?" he asked not trying to get up. His head and body was in so much pain.

"Duodile knocked you out," Kim answered. "Conner and Will brought you home."

"And the monster?"

"Still around. It was best that we all retreated. But on the bright side, Duodile and Elsa stopped their attacks."

Dr. Oliver groaned and shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"In pain," the paleontologist answered honestly.

Kim smiled sadly at him. She turned to the coffee table and grabbed a glass of water and two aspirin from the table. She turned back to Tommy and gave him the pills and water, which he downed quickly.

"Thank you," He groaned.

"You're welcomed,' Kim said.

"What time is it?" Dr. O asked.

"Late," Kim said.

Tommy nodded and rested his head on his couch.

"You can have my room," He offered. "I'm going to stay here."

"Okay," Kim said nodding, happy to know that her secret boyfriend was going to be okay.

Dr. Oliver passed out after that and a stray tear fell from Kim's eye. She never made it to the bedroom. She made herself at home on his loveseat. The last thing she saw before falling to sleep was Dr. Thomas Oliver, the love of her life.

END OF CH. 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen-School and Boredom

The following day, no one wanted to talk about the events of the previous night. They all felt that they needed a break from Ranger business, well as long as they were still in school anyway. After school would be a different story, but for now, everyone acted as if they were a normal teen or adult.

The Dino Thunder Rangers were happy to see Dr. Oliver in homeroom that day. They were relieved to see that was okay, even if he was still a bit sore from the night before. It was he who gave the okay for the Rangers to just concentrate on school and themselves for a little while.

So, the Dino Thunder team went through their day like they weren't Power Rangers.

During their forth period, Kira and Trent were in Spanish class, passing notes, written in English and Spanish. The teacher usually didn't mind as long as they were practicing some Spanish. Most students didn't even bother, they just wrote in English and in the end they had to read their letters in Spanish out loud to the class, which took up time from those who truly wanted to learn.

So, the Yellow Ranger and White Ranger passed love notes to one another. They pushed back their laughs and giggles so they would not disrupt the class. They were behaving like typical teenagers who didn't have a car in the world.

Trent: Hey,

Want to go out this weekend?

Kira: Si, sure. If we're not too busy battling.

Trent: Lol. Yeah. Pizza y la cinema?

Kira: Ok.

Trent: Bueno.

Kira: We really should be writing in espanol more.

Trent: Yeah, but right now my mind is still out of it from last night.

Kira: Same here. That monster was fierce. I hope Hayley and Will can find a way to defeat him.

Before Trent could write back the bell rang signaling the end of the class. The White Ranger shrugged at the Yellow Ranger.

"We won't know until after school," Trent said as he walked with Kira to her locker.

"I know," Kira said putting away her Spanish book and notebook.

They walked to Trent's locker and he put away his Spanish book and notebook.

"Everything's going to be okay," he said grabbing Kira's hand.

She smiled up at him.

"I hope you're right," she said and they walked to lunch.

At lunch, Dr. Oliver and Kim sat together again. This time Cassidy decided to keep her distance and the two were free to talk.

"How are you?" Kim asked still worried about his injuries.

"I'm still a bit sore and stiff from the battle," the Black Ranger answered honestly.

Kim bit her lip nervously, a habit she never grew out of.

"Really, Kim, I'm fine," the Paleontologist said as he fought the urge to hold her hand in comfort.

"But you were out for so long," the Pink Crane said with a whine in her voice.

"I know," Dr. Oliver said. "I will have Will and Hayley run some test on me."

Kim nodded.

"Okay," she said.

With that they did not talk about what happened last night or any Ranger business. They sat quietly and ate their lunches.

After Lunch, Conner and Ethan had PE together.

"Whose idea was it to have a gym class after lunch?" the Blue Ranger complained as he ran around the track outside of their school.

"Beats me," Conner said beside him. "Whose idea was it to run track after lunch? Even my stomach can't take this torture."

"Coach Drummond's," Ethan said wanting to stop jogging, but he knew if he did, he would have to run an extra lap.

"Oh yeah, Mr. You know when your done when you throw up," the Red Ranger mocked.

"Let's not forget 'if you're not in pain, then you're not doing it right,'" Ethan mocked.

From behind them they heard a fellow student vomit up his lunch. The two Rangers cringed in disgust.

"Samson, you're done," the heard Coach Drummond yell from behind them.

The Blue and Red Rangers picked up their pace to put some distance between them and the coach.

"Someone should tell him that this is a public school and not a military school," Ethan said once he was sure they weren't within earshot of Coach Drummond.

"Or maybe someone should tell him that it's illegal to abuse children," Conner said ready to bend over and spill out his own lunch.

"Or maybe someone should tell the two of you that it is rude to be disrespectful to your elders," came a hard, deep voice.

The boys turned around to see Coach Drummond running up from behind them. Apparently, Ethan and Conner failed to see a female student had gave up running and had decided that lying down in the grass was a good idea. Coach Drummond was trying to reach the girl, who was farther ahead, and had heard the boys' complaints.

"Two more lap for you boys," Coach Drummond said.

Conner and Ethan groaned, but ran their laps anyway.

Meanwhile, far from the school, Jason was just finishing his afternoon jog when he entered Dr. Oliver's house and saw that Will was there.

"Hey, Billy, what are you doing here?" asked the former Red Ranger.

"Hayley's working and she doesn't need me in the café right now," the Blue Wolf answered.

"Did you and Hayley find a way to defeat Mesogog's new monster," Jason asked.

"Not yet," Will answered. "We plan on going to look at the footage here with everyone to see if different eyes can see a way to break through the monster's defenses."

Jason nodded.

"Well, I'm going to shower," Jason said. "Then we can hang out."

Will nodded and sat down on Dr. Oliver's couch to watch the news.

Downstairs, Rocky and Adam were kicking around Conner's soccer ball, while Kimberly and Aisha talked in a corner, and Tommy was training Billy in martial arts.

"I'm bored," complained the Red Ranger.

"Me too," said Aisha. She looked over at a hurt Kimberly. "Not that talking about clothes and shoes isn't interesting, it's just I hate being cooped up here all day."

Kimberly smiled.

"So do I," said the Pink Ranger.

Tommy and Billy walked over to Rocky and Adam.

"Let's go outside," the White Ranger suggested.

"We can't," Kimberly said as she and Aisha joined the boys. "We're not allowed."

"I say we go," Aisha said. "As long as we get back by 3:30 and everyone comes here."

The young Rangers shared a look, before heading out of the back entrance of the Command Center and into the woods out back, promising not to wonder too far from the house and to be back in three hours.

END OF CH. 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen-Trouble

It was 3:30 when Dr. Oliver and Kim returned to his home and the Mighty Morphin Rangers had failed to returned to the Command Center. They were having way too much fun playing in the woods. However, the adults had not discovered this yet.

"Welcome home," Jason said holding up a beer.

"Hello," Will said turning off the television.

"Hi," Dr. Oliver said putting his things down on his desk.

"Hi, Kim," Jason greeted the Pink Ranger.

"Hi, Jase," she said. "Hi, Will."

"Hello," Will said.

Dr. O stretched.

"Alright guys," he said. "It's time to get down to business."

"Hey, the kids aren't even here yet," Jason protested. "Relax a little."

Dr. Oliver sighed.

"Alright," he agreed. "But has anyone been down to check on our time travelers?"

Jason and Will looked at each and then and Tommy.

"I guess not," the Black Ranger said and they rushed out and down to the Command Center.

That is when they discovered the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have disappeared.

"Where are they?" Dr. Oliver asked.

Will rushed to the monitors and used the computer to send out a search for the missing teens. While, Dr. O contacted the Dino Thunder Rangers and Hayley.

"Keep an eye out for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers," he ordered.

"Tommy, what happened?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, what's up Dr. O,' Conner's voice chimed in.

"The Mighty Morphin team have left the Command Center," he explained.

"Don't worry, Dr. O, we'll keep an out for them," Kira said.

"Yeah," agreed the others.

"We have to find them," Dr. Oliver told Kim, Will, and Jason after he cut off communication with the others.

"Right," the first Power Rangers said.

"They couldn't have gotten too far," Dr. Oliver said. "Have you found them yet?"

"Almost," Will answered. "Just give me a few more seconds."

He kept his eyes on the screen as the search completed.

"There," he said standing. "Found them. There about 2 miles from here."

The adults left the Command Center in search of the Mighty Morphin Rangers.

They found them in a clearing. Rocky, Adam, and Tommy were practicing round kicks, Kimberly was using a log as a balance beam, while Aisha watched and Billy was studying the plants in the area.

"There you are," Kim said announcing the adults arrival.

The teens stopped what they were doing. They all looked guilty at the adults. They allowed time to slip away from them.

"Command Center now," Dr. Oliver said in his most demanding voice before he began to walk back to his house. Will, Jason, and Kim followed.

The group of ten sat in the Command Center. Dr. O had told the Dino Thunder Rangers and Hayley not to come in until later to go over the footage of last night's battle. He wanted time to properly scold the older team of Rangers and Jason was right by his side.

"Do you understand how much trouble you six are in right now?" Dr. Oliver asked angrily.

Embarrassed and scared. The teens lowered their heads humbly.

"You could have gotten hurt," chimed in Jason.

Both former leaders were angry and disappointed at the teens.

"Mesogog could have found you," Dr. O said. "Then what would you have done?"

"What if he kidnapped you?" Jason interjected. "And don't say fight back."

"Mesogog's technology is a bit stronger than Lord Zedd's or Rita Repulsa's," the Black Ranger said. "And he's out to get me. If he got a hold of Tommy, he could have ended my existence. Then the world would be full of dinosaurs."

"Your actions have consequences," said Jason. "You can't just wonder out. I don't care if you were bored or needed fresh. Until you get back home to your own town, you will remain down here. And I will personally make sure of that. Am I understood?"

The teens looked up at the angry former Red Rangers and nodded their agreement.

"Good," said Dr. Oliver. "Now, you're going to sit here until Kira, Ethan, Trent, Conner, and Hayley arrive."

The teens nodded again. Nothing else was said.

END OF CH. 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen-Another Attack

The Mighty Morphin Rangers sat quiet and alone in the Dino Thunder Command Center. They were still feeling incredibly guilty for going out on their own. Jason and Dr. Oliver were right. Mesogog could have found them and took them or destroyed them. They were careless and irresponsible. They were lucky it was the former Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who had found them.

They had sat quietly for over an hour, watching the others watch the footage of the Dino Thunder Rangers' last battle. They still couldn't figure out a way to defeat the monster. Duodile was too irrational to predict his movements. At least, that was as far as anyone in their large group could see.

The 1996 Rangers study the footage from afar. They weren't sure if they wanted to be near Dr. Oliver or Jason at the moment.

An half hour passed and still nothing, everyone's eyes were getting tired and their joints were becoming stiff from remaining still for so long, when the alarm went off. The screen went from the battle footage to Reefside Beach. Tyrannodrones and Triptoids were terrorizing people.

"Oh no," gasped Kim. "There's so many of them."

"We're all going to have to go," said Dr. Oliver.

He turned to his best friend.

"Jason, we're going to need your help," he said.

"I won't let you down," Jason said.

"Hayley," Dr. O said. "Keep looking at the footage to find Duodile's weakness."

"No problem, Tommy," Hayley confirmed.

The five Dino Thunder Rangers, two Ninjetti Rangers, and the one former Zeo Ranger rushed out to the battle field.

Meanwhile, in Mesogog's lair, the villain and Elsa stood watching as the Power Rangers arrived at the beach to "save" Reefside's innocent citizens.

"It would appear your plan is working perfectly, master," Elsa said triumphantly.

"Of course it is," Mesogog hissed. "Elsa, go down to the woods behind Dr. Oliver's house, lure out the past Rangers, you know what to do after that."

"Yes, master," Elsa said bowing her head in submission. "I will not fail you."

She left quickly appearing in the woods and began to start small fires.

Back at the Command Center, the alarm blared again.

"Oh no," Hayley gasped. "Not now."

The Mighty Morphin Rangers, now moving on from there scolding, rushed over to the computer and looked up at the screen.

"Isn't that that woman, Elsa?" asked Aisha.

"Yes," answered Hayley. "And it looks like she causing trouble. I'm going to have to call some of the others back."

"No," said Tommy in his leader voice. "Let us do it. There are far too many enemies on the beach for the others to spare anyone to stop this woman. We'll go."

Hayley paused and tried to think of a protest, but came up with nothing.

"Fine, but be careful," she said.

The teens left the Command Center and went into the woods. In the five minutes it took the Rangers to find the fires, Elsa had seemed to vanish but the fire was split into six sections and was small enough for the Rangers to stomp them out with there feet.

"Pick a fire before it gets too big and we can't stop it," ordered the White Ranger.

"Right," his team said and went to work.

Each fire was put out quickly, but before the team could reunite, Elsa reappeared, grabbing Kimberly from behind.

"You're coming with me pink one," she sneered and created an invisoportal.

Before anyone could react, Elsa and Kimberly were gone.

END OF CH. 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Retreat

"This is endless," Kim said.

"Yeah," said Kira who was the at the Pink Ranger's side.

"We should retreat," suggest Will.

"Agreed," Conner said.

Come on guys," he called to the others. "All of the civilians are gone, we can retreat safely. Let's go."

Obeying their leader the team left. Kira turned her head to look back at the Triptoids and Tyrannodrones and noticed that they were disappearing into invisoportal.

"Uh, guys," she called. "I think we should hurry up. I have the feeling we were just here to keep us busy."

"What are you talking about?" Ethan asked the Yellow Ranger as he too turned to the beach. "I think Kira's right, they're almost gone."

"You mean they were just the diversion," Will said. "That is way their number kept increasing. But from what reason, I believe we should hurry back to base to find out."

And with that the team broke into a run to get back to their Command Center as soon as they could.

Meanwhile, back into the woods the 1996 Power Rangers were in a panic. Four were trying to return to the Dino Thunder Command Center, but the fifth Ranger wanted to act now.

"We have to go after her," Tommy insisted.

"Tommy we can't," said Rocky. "We don't even know where she was taken."

"We have to try," the White Ranger tried.

"Tommy," said Aisha as she touched her friend's arm. "She's gone. We need to head back and see if Hayley can find her."

"That's right," Adam agreed. "We need to go and get help."

"This is our time Tommy," Billy added. "We don't know the technology, we need Hayley's and my older self's help."

"Come on, Tommy," Adam tried.

"Okay," the White Ranger said. "We'll go back to the Command Center."

The other four Rangers gave a collective sigh and ran back to the Command Center.

Before the 1996 Rangers could return, the other group had returned to an almost empty base.

"Where are the teenagers?" Dr. Oliver asked Hayley.

"Elsa had made an appearance in the woods," the redhead answered. "She was setting fires. I had to send them out."

The Black Ranger rushed to the console and typed in a search for the young team. He found them in only an minute.

"They're safe," Dr. Oliver said in relief.

"There's five of them," Kim corrected. "Where's my younger self?"

Dr. Oliver studied the screen and noticed that there were only five 1996 Power Rangers and they all looked worried.

"Something happened," he said.

"They're heading back," Hayley said. "We'll ask them what happened when they return."

So, they waited. Within ten minutes the 1996 team made it back to the Command Center. Before any of them could sit down, Dr. Oliver began to question.

"What happened?" the Black Ranger asked. "Where's Kimberly?"

Tommy could not find the words to answer himself. He was angry and in shock.

"Elsa was setting fires in the woods," Aisha answered once she realized their leader could not. "They were scattered so we split up to stomp them out. Elsa had disappeared by then, but she came back and took Kimberly through some kind of portal."

"An invisoportal," Dr. Oliver said in an almost whisper.

He sat in the chair next to Hayley.

"She's kidnapped Kimberly," he said in the same quiet voice.

"Why am I the one who is always getting taken?" Kim said dramatically.

"Why indeed," Will said. "She and her master must be up to something. Something that has to do with Tommy, something that has to be the reason why they had brought the Rangers from the past."

Everyone shared a look that said that what the Blue Wolf said was true.

"Yeah," Jason said. "And everyone knows the best way to get to Tommy is through Kimberly."

With that said the former Red Ranger stared at his best friend and everyone else followed suit. They all knew that whatever Mesogog wanted, the Black Brachio Ranger and the White Tiger Ranger would give it to the villain without a fight.

END OF CH. 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: The Wicked Plans

In Mesogog's lair, Mesogog gloated to the young Pink Ranger. Elsa finished strapping the girl into her table.

"My plan is falling into place," the reptilian villain hissed. "Soon, Tommy will come for you and when he does I will destroy him."

Kimberly said nothing as she struggled against her bonds.

"You my dear girl will be traded for your young beau and then I will kill him. And once the teenage Thomas Oliver is destroyed the adult Thomas Oliver will be no more and this world will be mine to conquer," Mesogog continued. "Then I will destroy you and your friends."

Mesogog placed his face close to the Pink Ranger's.

"You're fearless leader will fall, all thanks to you," he hissed at her.

Kimberly moved her head away from his as tears formed in her eyes. No matter what time Tommy's enemies knew that she was his one true weakness.

Mesogog flinched unexpectedly. He stood up so quickly and so straight that the sudden movement caused Elsa to look at him with concern.

"Master," she exclaimed before rushing over to him.

She went to hold his arm, but Mesogog snatched his arm away before she even made contact. He rolled his neck as if he had a tightness in it.

"Do not touch me," he snapped, rolling his neck once more.

He hissed as if irritated. He began walking stiffly to the door.

"Elsa, keep an eye on our prisoner," he ordered before exiting the room.

"Of course, master," Elsa said bowing her head submissively at Mesogog's back.

Once her master was gone Elsa turned to Kimberly. She sneered menacingly at the young girl.

"I can't wait to see Tommy's face once he realizes he's going to die." she glared. "I bet he will quiver in fear as my master deals the final blow. It's a pity you won't be around."

She circled around Kimberly exactly like her master circled around her. She looked down at the Pink Ranger and smiled wickedly.

"Don't worry your pretty little neck, you won't leave for long after your beloved's demise."

Elsa stopped circling the Ranger and stood at the girl's side. She crouched down so that she was eye level with her, still smiling down at her like the villains had already won.

"I will do it myself," she said in a deadly voice. "I will watch the light fall from your pretty doe like eyes and I will do it with a smile on my face. But first…"

Without moving for her crouch position, she moved from one side of the Pink Ranger to the other, crossing the back of the chair. Once moved, Elsa grabbed the girl's hair and pulled hard, forcing the teen to look her in the eye and see the murderous intent behind them.

"But first, I will kill your adult self," the woman continued. "I will choke the life out of her. The last thing you both will see will be my face."

She roughly pushed Kimberly's head away, letting of the hair, taking several strands with her.

Kimberly flinched in pain, both from the push and the loss of her hair.

"Why me," the Pink Ranger dared to ask. "What makes me so special?"

Elsa glared down at the teen. One side of her mouth turned up in a crooked, cocky smile.

"Because, Pink Ranger, if he had to chose it would be you. It would always be you," Elsa answered. "That's what makes you so special."

Kimberly turned away from the woman. So, Elsa was jealous of her. She wanted Tommy for herself and knew she could never have him. So she was going to do the next best thing, kill the one woman that could have him.

In the end, Kimberly learned that she was not only Tommy's greatest weakness, but she was also their enemies because she always was the one who had the greatest influence over him.

END OF CH. 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Mesogog's Message

**A The Rangers are trying to calm Tommy down. Mesogog breaks through their frequency.**

Back at the Command Center, Tommy was pacing the floor. He rubbed his fist with his hand and his jaw was clenched tightly. Everyone, including Dr. Oliver, stayed out of his way. They all knew that no reasoning would be heard by the young White Ranger. So, the underground cave was quiet. Quiet until the monitors flickered and fuzzed and a now lucid Mesogog appeared on every screen.

"Hello, Rangers," the villain hissed.

His voice was garbled a bit. The signal was too weak to break through Hayley's defenses completely.

"I have a proposition for you," Mesogog said. "A trade."

His image scrambled a bit.

"The teenage Tommy Oliver for the girl," Mesogog said loud and clear. "Reefside beach, tomorrow morning, sunrise."

Tommy stopped passing and glared at the screen.

"I'll be there," he agreed.

"Good," Mesogog said in a triumphant voice before ending the transmission.

"Tommy are you insane," Kim said. "He's going to kill you."

"At least you will be safe," Tommy said.

"But the world won't be," Ethan argued.

"Yeah, it would be ruled by that scaly head monster," Kira said.

"I don't care," Tommy said.

"There wouldn't be any Power Rangers to stop him," Conner said. "You can't do this."

"He can and he will," Dr. Oliver said. "That's the whole point of this. Kimberly's our one weakness. We never feel complete without her. Her life is more important than ours."

Kim turned to the Black Ranger and glared.

"You're both crazy," she said angrily. "I never asked you to sacrifice yourself for me."

"You never had to," Dr. Oliver said sadly. "Even after we broke up, I still loved you, I would have still done anything and everything within my power to save you."

Tears formed in Kim's eyes.

"I don't need a knight in shiny, white armor, or black for that matter," she said with a choked voice.

The room once again became silent. No one knew what to say after that. It was obvious that Tommy, no matter what age, was deeply in love with Kimberly, no matter her age and there was no debating what he would do for her.

"I think," Hayley said cautiously. "I think I may have a plan that could save both Tommy and Kimberly."

END OF CH. 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Hayley's Plan

Everyone turned to Hayley. She cleared her throat.

"We can still do the trade, but we can hand them the wrong Tommy," she suggested.

"What, how," asked Conner.

"By having Dr. Oliver have Tommy's powers," Hayley answered.

"Again," Kira said.

"Well, Will and Kim was able to use their Ninjetti powers to regain their ability to morph, why can't Tommy," the redhead said. "Your costume didn't change from you dinosaur powers to your animal spirits. Dr. Oliver could morph into his White Ranger suit and go in Tommy's place."

"Brilliant idea," Will congratulated and kissed Hayley on her cheek.

"One problem," Ethan said. "Wouldn't it be bad for Dr. O to have too much power."

"Ethan is correct," Billy said. "Tommy could have a power overload. He could die."

"Maybe not," Dr. Oliver said thinking quickly. "Not if, Tommy and I trade off powers."

"Right," said Hayley. "Tommy will carry the black Dino Gem and Dr. Oliver will hold the White Ranger power coin."

She shrugged.

"That's better than the Ninjetti power," Hayley said. "Especially since you 1996 Rangers don't have your Ninjetti powers yet."

"Okay," Tommy said reaching behind his waist and taking his power morpher from his belt.

Dr. Oliver approached his teenage self. He took off his wrist morpher. They exchanged their power morphers. The powers quickly exchanged.

Dr. Oliver felt the familiar power of his white tiger. The animal proudly claimed his older and wiser owner, causing Dr. O to smile.

Tommy felt the unfamiliar power of the Brachiosaurus, but the dinosaur recognized its owner, allowing the boy to feel its power.

"As Kim would say, oh my gosh," said a shocked Aisha.

"Where'd he go?" asked Rocky.

Tommy looked at his friends in confusion.

"Guys, I'm right here," he said.

"No your not," said Adam.

"Amazing," Billy said adjusting his glasses. "Tommy you're invisible."

"I am?" asked Tommy.

Dr. Oliver laughed.

"It's the Brachio's special ability," he said. "We all have a special ability."

Conner sped from one side of the room to the other.

"See," he said.

The Mighty Morphin Rangers gawked at the Dino Thunder Red Ranger.

"No showing off," Dr. Oliver ordered the other teens.

"I have a Ptera Scream," Kira explained. "I can let out a very loud, high pitched scream that can send the enemy into shock."

"I have Tricera armor," Ethan said. "I can cover my body in a protective shell."

"And I have the power of a chameleon," Trent said. "I can blend into any environment."

"That's great, but how do I become visible again," Tommy asked.

"Just concentrate on becoming visible," Dr. Oliver instructed.

Tommy did so and was once again visible.

"Guys," Kim said gaining everyone's attention. "I think we should all get some rest before tomorrow. We're going to need it."

"Yeah," Dr. Oliver said. "Ethan, Conner, Trent, and Kira go home and report back here at 4."

"A.M.?" Conner asked dumbfounded.

"You're going to be needed to trick Mesogog," Dr. Oliver said. "Tommy will go in morphed as me, I will go in morphed as him. Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Will, and Kim will remain here."

With the plan agreed upon, the Dino Thunder teens left and everyone else turned in. Kim took Dr. Oliver's bed, Jason gave the guest room up to Hayley. Dr. Oliver went into one of his closets and pulled out a sleeping bag and two blankets. He gave Jason and Will the blankets so they could sleep on the sofas, one in the den and the other in the living room. Dr. Oliver slept on his leaving floor. All the adults were to wake up at 3:30 A.M. and the 1996 teens were to sleep in until 4 A.M.

END OF CH. 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Trade

By 5:00 in the morning, everyone had returned to the Command Center and most of them were understandably grumpy, but they knew that this was important. They had to save Kimberly. Well, almost everyone was downstairs, Kim, Jason, and Will upstairs, busy doing something.

The adults couldn't fall asleep right away last night. They felt like they were missing something. Something really important. So they communed in Dr. Oliver's kitchen and discussed what was missing from their earlier plan. Once, they figured it out, they came up with an addition to the plan the teens knew about. And Kim, Jason, and Will were busy making something that would make the teenagers more agreeable.

"Why couldn't Mesogog say sunset instead of sunrise," Conner complained with a yawn.

"Well, at least it's a Saturday and we don't have school," Kira said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Stop complaining," Dr. Oliver said. "We have an hour to get to suit up and get to the beach."

"We could make it to the beach in an half hour," Ethan said.

"Yeah," Trent agreed. "Why are we here this early. We could have morphed and met up at the beach."

"Breakfast," Kim called out as she came into the Command Center with a tray full of pancakes.

Jason followed her with a tray of glasses filled with milk. Will was behind him with a tray of toast and fruit.

"Wow, this looks good, Kim," Ethan said.

"Thank you," the Pink Crane said. "Eat quickly. You can't be late."

With that said. She, Jason, and Will placed the trays onto an empty table and everyone grabbed their share.

When breakfast was over, Kim cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"There's another reason why we're here so early," she said.

"What," Kira asked.

"An addition to the plan," Dr. Oliver said. "We don't believe Mesogog will go through with the trade. He's probably going to trick us."

"So, what's the addition," asked Conner.

The Black Ranger sighed and looked over at the Might Morphin team.

"The Mighty Morphin Rangers are going to go through an invisoportal and get Kimberly," the Paleontologist said. "It's dangerous, but it has to be done."

"We're counting on Mesogog letting his guard down and allowing them to sneak in, rescue Kimberly and escape," Will added.

"Will do it," Rocky said without hesitation.

"Good," Dr. Oliver said. "Because you're the leader."

Rocky gave a shocked expression.

"You're a Red Ranger," Kim said. "You can do this Rocky."

Rocky nodded feeling a little more confident, but jumped as Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're my successor. You wouldn't have been if you weren't capable of leading the team if something happened to Tommy." the former Gold Ranger said. "You're a good Ranger. You can do this."

"I won't fail," Rocky said feeling a lot more confident.

"We better go," said Ethan rising from where he sat.

"Alright," Conner said. "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

The Tyranno Ranger morphed and Ethan, Kira, and Trent followed suit.

Tommy gulped as he did the same. His gem guided his movements and he stood tall in his Black Brachio suit.

"This is weird," he said. "But cool."

"Get use to it," Dr. Oliver joked as he took out his power morphed.

"It's been a while since I've said this," he said. "It's Morphin Time! Tiger Zord!"

"Mastodon," Adam called.

"Triceratops," Billy cried out.

"Saber-tooth Tiger," Aisha shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" exclaimed Rocky.

Morphed the two teams left for the beach. Dr. Oliver instructed the Mighty Morphin Rangers to hide and when Mesogog appears to quickly and silently jump through the invisoportal. He then instructed Billy on how to create a portal for them to get back.

While the Mighty Morphin team hid, the Dino Thunder team and Tommy waited.

It wasn't long before Mesogog's portal appeared and the villain himself appeared along with a cloaked figure and the White Drago clone.

They escorted the cloaked figure towards the Dino Thunder Rangers and the Dino Thunder Rangers lead a disguised Dr. Oliver toward their enemy.

Meanwhile, the Mighty Morphin Rangers slipped through the portal and landed in Mesogog's lair as it closed behind them.

"Alright guys," Rocky said in a quiet whisper. "Let's find Kimberly and keep an eye out for Elsa. She was messing from the landing party."

"I highly believe she was," Billy said.

"What do you mean?" the Red Ranger asked.

"We're here to grab Kimberly," the Blue Ranger explained. "Which means that it is possible that the person in the cloak was Elsa."

"Or their version of a Putty," Aisha pointed out.

"Still keep an eye out for any enemy," Rocky said in a firm but gentle voice.

The others nodded and began to search for Kimberly.

Back on the beach, the Dino Thunder Rangers and Mesogog met up in the middle.

"The White Ranger," the monster sneered.

"Well, send him over when you send over Kimberly," Conner said.

Mesogog gestured for the White Drago clone to release the cloaked figure.

Dr. Oliver walked forward and passed the cloak figure.

Mesogog hissed in triumphed.

In Mesogog's lair, the Mighty Morphin Rangers continued their search for Kimberly. They looked quickly, knowing that Mesogog could be back at any moment.

"Hey guys," Aisha called quietly. "She's in her."

The group rushed over to the Pink Ranger.

"Guys," Kimberly said happily. "Where's Tommy?"

The team looked at each other as Adam and Aisha freed Kimberly from the chair. Billy was staring at an object on a console.

"He didn't go through with trade, did he?" Kimberly said in a panicked tone.

Rocky looked down at her guiltily.

"We had no choice," he said. "There was no other way to get to you, but don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."

As soon as the cloaked figure made it over to the Rangers, the removed their cloak to reveal Elsa.

"Surprised Rangers?" she asked cockily.

"No, not really," Conner said kicking the woman in her side.

"Deal with them Elsa," Mesogog said.

He turned to the White Drago clone.

"You too," he ordered.

White Drago approached Trent.

"This is going to be fun," he said.

"Isn't it always?" the White Ranger said.

Mesogog grabbed Dr. Oliver and then sent in some Triptoids and Tyrannodrones. Then he

stepped through the portal.

The Mighty Morphin Rangers watched as an invisoportal appeared in front of them.

"I think it's time for us to go," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Aisha said.

Mesogog stepped through the portal and growled in anger when he saw the young Rangers.

"Tommy," Kimberly exclaimed happily.

"I will destroy you all," he said sending out a beam that caused all of the Rangers', except for Tommy's, heads to ache.

The Rangers cried out in pain as they grabbed their heads. Kimberly, the only one unmorphed and did not have a helmet to protect her, collapsed.

Seeing his former team in pain, Dr. Oliver attack Mesogog. He kicked the villain and Mesogog fell back, releasing the Rangers.

"You will pay for that, White Ranger," Mesogog threatened.

"I would love to," Dr. Oliver said. "Except, I'm not the White Ranger."

He demorphed.

"Dr. Oliver," Mesogog hissed in rage.

"That's right," Dr. Oliver said. "Billy, create an invisoportal so we can get outta here."

Billy walked over to the console and pressed the correct buttons to create a invisoportal that would take them to the beach. He then grabbed the mysterious object from the console.

Dr. Oliver did a roundhouse kick to Mesogog's skull to stun the monster. Then he ran to Kimberly and lifted her from the ground.

The Rangers jumped through the portal before Mesogog could recovery.

They landed on the beach and joined the fight. Dr. Oliver held Kimberly closed to him, prepared to attack any creature who dared to approach them.

Elsa looked over and saw the Dr. Oliver was holding the young Pink Ranger and growled. She turned to the Black Brachio Ranger.

"If that's Dr. Oliver, who are you?" she asked.

Tommy laughed.

"You didn't think we were actually going to go through with the trade, did you?" he said as he kicked the woman.

Elsa held her side.

"So, you're the Tommy Oliver we want," she said. "I will destroy you for my master."

"I don't think so," said Conner.

He dashed at the woman, hitting her hard with a punch and sending her flying back.

"I think it's time for you to leave now," he said. "Say hello to your master for us."

Elsa grunted before holding up her hand and created an invisoportal in the air. She jumped into it and the White Drago Clone with the Triptoids and the Tyrannodrones followed.

END OF CH. 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Calm Before the Storm

Tommy, still morphed as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger ran to his future self and Kimberly.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She's fine," Dr. Oliver said. "Mesogog gave her such a bad headache that she fainted."

Kimberly groaned in his arms. She was slowly becoming conscious again. She was shocked to see adult Tommy holding her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We tricked Mesogog," said Tommy.

Dr. Oliver helped her to her feet and Tommy allowed her to lean against him.

"We should get back, before we're noticed," said a concerned Aisha.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

They made it to the Command Center with no trouble. Tommy lead Kimberly to a seat. He sat in a chair beside her and held her as close to his body as he could.

"Kimberly," Kim exclaimed happily when she saw her past self.

Kimberly smiled up at her older self. Tommy was kissing her face now and she turned to kiss him.

"The plan worked," Hayley said.

"Yeah," Dr. Oliver said.

"I bet Mesogog's unhappy," Jason chuckled lightly.

Everyone else laughed.

Dr. Oliver glanced over at his past self and smiled before he cleared is throat.

"Mesogog's not going to let us rest," he said solemnly. "He's probably going to attack soon."

"Well, until he does attack, I say we relax," Conner suggested.

"I have no problem with that," Dr. Oliver said.

"Um… guys," Kimberly said in a mousey voice. "I think there's something wrong with Mesogog. He seemed sick when I was there."

"Sick?" Dr. Oliver asked going to stand by the girl. "How so?"

"He would growl in pain from time in time," Kimberly answered. "He would then flinch and go off by himself."

The Rangers looked around the room at each other. They didn't know what to say about that. Even though, they were all looking to each other, no one really noticed that Trent looked worried. He knew exactly what was wrong with Mesogog but he couldn't tell anyone the truth.

Dr. Oliver cleared his throat.

"We can't do anything about it," he said. "Everyone just relax until Mesogog makes his next move."

At Mesogog's lair, Jason was right, Mesogog was unhappy. He was in a room full of his henchmen. He was using his mind beam thing to cause them pain.

"You fools," he hissed angrily. "You allowed them to trick you."

Tired of torture, he sat on his throne. He was silent for a moment, then he laughed out.

"There will be a final attack," he said. "I will send out a small army and my monster. I will destroy the Rangers. Nothing will come between my victory. Now go."

Once said, Mesogog felt an unbearable pain. Mercer was fighting back. The human felt the need to stop the villain's plan. He knew to what extreme he was willing to go to kill the Rangers and take over the world. He couldn't allow it to happen. He had to save the Rangers, the world, and most important his son.

Mesogog roared as he fought to keep Mercer down. It was taking him more and more to keep the human from taking over. He sighed when he felt his win.

His vision cleared to see Elsa staring worriedly at him.

"Master?" she asked.

"What is it?" he snapped at her.

Elsa jumped, then bowed before him.

"Master, the Rangers took your other secret weapon."

"What," Mesogog snapped. "How could you allow that to happen?"

"I'm sorry, Master," the woman said humbly.

Mesogog hissed and stood to tower over his minion. He decided he was not tired of torture after all and preceded to cause Elsa pain.

END OF CH. 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Final Attack

The Command Center alarm blared loudly, startling the Rangers. They all turned to the viewing screen to see Mesogog had sent out a small army.

"Let's go," Conner said.

"Dino Thunder Power Up, Ha!" the Dino Thunder Rangers exclaimed and transformed.

"White Ranger Dino Power," Trent said and transformed.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy exclaimed. "Tiger Zord!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

When they were all transformed they quickly said goodbye to Hayley and Jason before heading out to the battlefield.

"We need to split up," Dr. Oliver said as soon as they arrived on site.

"Agreed," Will said.

"Kim, Will, and Kimberly, you're with me," Dr. Oliver said. "Kim and Kimberly will take on Elsa while Will and I handle the monster."

They took off to follow their orders.

"Ethan, Kira and I will take down the Triptoids," Conner said.

His team rushed off.

Finally taking the role of leader once more, Rocky ordered Adam and Aisha to follow him and battle a group of Tyrannodrones.

That left Tommy, Trent and Billy to take on Trent's evil clone.

"You do not stand a chance," the Evil White Ranger said.

"I've defeated you before on my own," Trent said. "I think the three of us could take you down."

"We shall see," the clone said and charge.

"You took me by surprise last time, Pink Ranger," Elsa sneered. "It will not happen again."

"How do you plan on defeating us?" Kim nearly laughed. "I defeated you easily on my own."

"You forget that I'm evil."

"So, what you're going to cheat?" Kimberly teased.

"Exactly," Elsa confirmed and sent a small group of Triptoids towards the Pink Rangers.

The monster fired at both Will and Dr. O. They still had no clue on how to defeat it, but they were thinking about it as they dodge.

"We can try attacking it at the same time," Dr. O suggested.

"That may work, if there was more of us," Will said. "It has two heads, two brains, and it can attack us individually."

"So, we distract it until the others are free?"

"Affirmative."

Rocky, Adam and Aisha took down Tyrannodrone after Tyrannodrone. They were having no difficulties whatsoever with their task.

"Man, this takes me back," Rocky said.

"Yeah," Adam agreed. "To before we were Rangers and it was just the three of us."

"We were in perfect sync," Aisha said as they lined up and kicked their opponents simultaneously. "We still got it."

Conner sped around four Triptoids making the extremely dizzy before kicking them back.

Kira sent a Ptera Scream at her lot knocking them back.

Ethan was ram into Triptoids at full speed and full armor.

Kim and Kimberly were both sending a series of kicks to their group of Triptoids while they dodged Elsa's attempts of sneak attacks.

It wasn't long before the only enemies standing, were the White Drago clone, Duodile, and Elsa.

Trent, Tommy, and Billy continued to fight the clone alone. They were winning, the clone was just too stubborn to accept defeat.

Kim and Kimberly had both taken out their blade blasters and were using them against Elsa's swords. The Pink Rangers were struggling a bit since they rarely used the actual blade of the blasters.

The other Rangers joined Dr. O and Will. They each called forth their weapons and attacked Duodile on all sides. The monster became confused but was capable of fending off the eight Power Rangers.

"I'm sick of this," Tommy finally said and pulled Saba, his talking sword, from his sheath.

He fired lasers at the White Drago clone, making contact with his head. Trent, also bored with the battle, took out his blade and attacked the monster's middle. Billy quickly summoned his power lance swiped the clone's legs from under him. Defeated, the evil clone fell into unconsciousness.

"Let's go join the others," Tommy ordered and the three joined the eight.

Back to the fight with the Pink Rangers and Elsa, Elsa was now losing completely. The Kimberlys had taken to kicking the villainess from the front and back. Kimberly attacked her back knocking Elsa forward while Kim attacked Elsa's front, sending her back to her younger self.

Elsa bobbed around as she was volleyed between the two.

"Enough," she finally submitted.

Kim and Kimberly stopped their attack and Elsa fell to the ground.

"You will pay for this," she said out of breath before summoning a invisiportal and departing from the battlefield taking the Triptoids, Tyrannodrones, and White Drago clone with her.

The two Pink Rangers ran to the others and summoned their power bows. They joined in on the attack and finally the monster was defeated, collapsing to the ground.

"It's about time," Kira said out of breath.

"Yeah," Conner agreed. "I don't know how much we could have kept going."

Ethan and Trent nodded their agreement.

"It's not time to pat yourselves on your backs yet," Dr. Oliver said also winded.

A dark cloud above Duodile and it grew.

The Dino Rangers groaned in unison.

"Good luck," Rocky said as he and all of the others ran to safety.

Dr. Oliver summoned his Brachio zord and in turn all the other swords.

Kira, Ethan, Conner, and Trent leapt into their respective zords. The primary colored Rangers then formed the Thundersaurus Megazord and the White Ranger formed the Dino Stegazord. Together they engaged in the final battle of Duodile. Though the monster had proven difficult to defeat when it was man sized, it was clumsy enlarged. It seemed to be Mesogog's biggest mistake because the Dino Thunder teens were able to defeat it within minutes. An anticlimactic defeat for such a hard to battle monster.

The Power Rangers weren't complaining. All thirteen Rangers were more than glad to see the end of the monster.

In Mesogog's Liar, Mesogog's fury was beyond anything Elsa had seen before. He tortured her first. Her head hurt so bad she wished he had killed her. He stranded the White Ranger's clone in a pit full of discarded monsters and ordered him to fend for himself. As for the Triptoids and Tyrannodrones, he actually completely and utterly destroyed a good number of them himself.

He sat on his throne and scowled for the rest of the night. No one or thing dared to disturb their master.

END OF CH. 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Way Home

Cheerfully, all of the Rangers returned to the Command Center to see party streamers and balloons. Jason and Hayley had decorated soon after the battle. They knew they would not get another chance to celebrate with the past Rangers, not like this.

"Welcome back," Hayley greeted walking over to Will and kissed him on the lips.

Billy blushed and adjusted his glasses.

Kimberly smiled at him and nudged him a little causing their teammates to laugh under their breathes.

"I knew you could do it," Jason said. "Power Rangers always win."

He hugged Kim and patted Dr. Oliver on his back.

Conner and Ethan walked over to the pizza and grabbed a couple of slices. Kira turned on the music and grabbed Trent to dance. Aisha hooked arms with Adam and Rocky and lead them over to the two dancing Dino Thunder Rangers and joined in. Dr. O held out his hand for Kim, she took it and they joined the dancing teens.

Jason took to talking to Billy. Hayley and Will sat by the console and talked. Tommy and Kimberly sat by themselves talking.

After some time, the Rangers moved around the room. One group danced, while another ate, and another talked. When Kim sat with Kimberly, she saw the teen begin to choke up.

"What's wrong," Kim asked.

Kimberly looked at her with sad eyes. Tears building but not falling.

Kim reached for her hand and squeezed. She did not think twice about comforting her past self. That was just the type of person she was. Selfless, described Kim and Kimberly perfectly. They were always the perfect shoulder to cry on.

"You can tell me," Kim said softly.

"I miss my home, my own time, my mom," Kimberly said allowing her tears to fall.

As if on instinct, both Tommy and Dr. Oliver glanced over to the Pink Rangers.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked his adult self.

"I don't know," Dr. Oliver answered with a furrowed brow.

Together they walked over to their respective girlfriends.

"Kimberly, what's wrong?" Tommy asked as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"I want to go home," the young Pink Ranger answered.

She let go of Kim's hand and embraced Tommy.

The party came to a halt and everyone stared at the isolated couples.

"We have to find away to get them home," Dr. Oliver said in an authoritative voice.

Nodding, Hayley and Will went back to the console, they were at food table. They began working. They bounced ideas back and forth coming up with no solutions but also not giving up.

Minutes passed, the 1996 Rangers waited for what felt like hours. None of them giving up hope that they would return home. They had to return home. There were two Billy's, two Tommy's, and two Kimberly's. That had to be a good sign. It was their destiny, because if they didn't return home, wouldn't the future change. Wouldn't there only be one Billy, one Tommy, and one Kimberly. But still their chests tightened as each minute passed with out a solution.

It was then that Billy decided to help his future self and Hayley. He moved forward, brushing pass Aisha as he did so. The Yellow Ranger grabbed his arm and look at him as if he offended her or something.

"There had better be something in your pocket, boy blue," she said half joking half serious.

Billy looked at her confused and everyone's attention was drawn to him. He felt his pocket before reaching in and pulled the offending object out.

Aisha visibly relaxed.

Dr. Oliver gasped and approached the boy.

"Where did you get that?" he ordered.

"I obtained it from Mesogog's lair when we rescued Kimberly," Billy answered.

Dr. Oliver snatched the object from the Blue Ranger's hand and studied it. It was a pale rock.

"I thought this was destroyed," Dr. O said in wondered. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it was."

"Dr. O, what is it?" Conner asked.

"It's the Pink Dino Gem," the Black Ranger answered.

"What?" everyone said in unison.

Dr. Oliver held out his hand to reveal the pale pink, inactivated gem.

"What does it do?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Oliver answered. "It was never tested."

"Tommy," Kim said walking up to him. "Let me have it."

"What?"

"Let me have it," she repeated. "Let it bond to me."

Dr. Oliver frowned. Was he really against this? Kim was a good Ranger and the gem might be more safe than the current power. He reluctantly handed over the gem.

The gem turned from pale pink to hot pink.

"So what does it do?" Trent asked cautiously.

"I think it heals," Kim answered as she felt a bruise on her side lesson. It was a large bruise and it had been bugging her all evening. "But not completely."

"Well, that explains how it survived," Dr. O chuckled lightly.

"This is so awesome," Kira said. "Finally another girl."

Everyone laugh.

"Kim, let me see your gem," Hayley said as an idea came to her. "Maybe the timeline needs to be healed. What if Mesogog ripping the timeline open broke it."

"Fascinating," Will said. "But if it only heals a minor wound, it will not be able to repair such a rip."

"Maybe not," Billy jumped in. "But if we amplified the effects of the gem…"

"Yes," Hayley said going to an alcove that held her tools and electronics. "But we will have to be careful. The last time I did this, Tommy went into a coma."

"That's a joke, right?" Tommy asked nervously.

"Uh…" Dr. O said patting his former self on the back. "You don't want to know."

"I was afraid of that."

It took them all night, but while everyone else slept in sleeping bags on the Command Center floor, Billy, Will, and Hayley worked on a device that would send the 1996 Rangers home. By the time everyone woke up to see the exhausted geniuses, the device was in the middle.

"Okay, we're ready," Hayley announced as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're you guys up all night?" Kim asked as she rose from the floor and stretched.

"Affirmative," both Billy and Will answered sleepily.

"Um… Kim," Will said approaching the new Dino Thunder Ranger. "We need your gem."

"Okay," Kim said handing over her Dino Gem. She held it all night.

"All of the Mighty Morphin Rangers will have to stand on the pad," Hayley instructed and the 1996 Rangers did so.

Everyone said their goodbyes, then Will pressed a button and the 1996 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vanished in a bright flash.

"We really need to meet them in this time period," Kira commented.

"Yeah," Conner, Ethan, and Trent agreed.

"I'll make plans for this summer," Dr. Oliver said as he walked up to the device and removed the Pink Dino Gem from its place. He walked to Kim and handed it to her. He then calmly walked over to the alcove that held the tools and electronics and lifted a sledgehammer. He walked over to the device and stared at Will and Hayley. "Do you mind?"

"No," the couple said.

"Dr. O, what are you doing?" Conner asked.

"Time travel is a very powerful thing. You know this. No one should hold that ability," Tommy answered. "At least, not yet."

He smiled as he remembered the Time Force Rangers.

He swung his hammer and smashed the device into pieces.

END OF CH. 26


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I will not be writing the next story in the series for a month or two. I have other stories I need to complete.

AN2: Kimberly's power is the Pterodactyl again. I wanted her to have a flying sword. Kira is Pteranodon, completely different dinosaur. I did my research on it. So, Kim is the Ptero Ranger and Kira Ptera. I wanted the girls to share a connection. They will be like twins on the battlefield. Also, Kim's weapon will be the Ptero Bow.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: New

After the past Power Rangers were sent home, everyone else pitched in to clean the Dino Thunder Command Center. When they were done they all settled down to sleep. The teens slept in their sleeping bags. Jason gave up his room to Hayley and Will and slept on the couch. Tommy and Kimberly shared Tommy's room.

Kim held her stone as she studied it. She turned it, surveying all sides.

"It's unbelievable huh?" Tommy smiled as he lied down next to her.

"Yeah," Kim said in awe. "I'm a Power Ranger again."

"I can't believe you're the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger again."

"Ha ha," Kim said as she placed her Dino Gem on the night stand. "And it's Pink _Ptero_ Ranger."

She cuddled into Tommy's side.

"I'm happy for you," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kim said. She kissed him sweetly before settling her head on his chest.

Tommy smiled. He was also happy to have someone his own age on the team. Kim was always a great Ranger it was good that she was back fighting by his side.

The next day, Jason packed his things. He stood by his car.

"It's time for me to head home," he said.

"Yeah, we can't keep you away from Kat forever," Kim smiled giving Jason a hug.

"As much as I enjoyed sleeping on Tommy's couch last night, I don't want to sleep on my own," Jason said.

"I doubt that," Tommy said shaking his friend's hand. "Kat's going to jump you when you get home."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear my Science teacher reference sex," Ethan said taking his turn shaking the former Red Ranger's hand. "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, Dr. O," Conner said. "What are you trying to do traumatize us?"

Jason chuckled.

"At least he wasn't talking about his own sex life," he said.

"As Kim like to say, ew," Kira said hugging Jason. "Dr. O, Miss Hart, and sex do not belong in the same sentence."

"At least, not in front of us," Trent said. "I'd rather live my life imaging the Lucy and Ricky beds when comes to them."

"Hey," Kim said offended.

"What will you believe when they finally have a kid?" Will asked the teens shaking Jason's hand.

"Stork," all four kids said in unison.

The adults laughed.

"For once, I'm going to agree with them," Hayley said. "And if you don't mind, Jason, I would like to believe the same with you and Kat."

"And I'll do the same when it comes to you and Billy," Jason said hugging the redhead.

Hayley and Will blushed. They hadn't even made it that far in their relationship yet.

"Take care of yourself, bro," Tommy said. "And next time, bring Kat."

Jason got into his car.

"Why, so she and Kim can compare notes on you," he joked shutting his door.

"Very funny, now get out of that car, so I can kick your ass," the Black Ranger said.

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the engine's too loud," Jason said starting his car.

"I will kick your ass the next time I see you," Tommy said loudly.

"Yeah right, I won't hold my breath. With your memory, I think I'm safe." Jason said as he waved his final farewell and drove off.

Kim stood on her toes and kissed Tommy's cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll remind you," she said with a wicked smile.

The following day, the teenage Power Rangers stood in front of their school. They were excited.

"I can't believe we have a sixth Ranger," Conner whispered to his team.

"I know," Ethan said.

"I'm just glad it's another girl," Kira said proudly.

"I bet," Trent said smiling at her.

"I bet, Dr. O is happy too," the Yellow Ranger added cheekily.

"Of course he is," Conner said. "She's his girlfriend. "Why wouldn't he be happy?"

"Maybe, because she'll be in more danger," Ethan said like was obvious.

Kira rolled her eyes.

"That really doesn't change anything," she said.

"Yeah, she's always in danger," Trent said. "Kim is a enemy magnet."

"I am, am I," Kimberly said standing behind the group.

The teens winced before turning to see their teacher.

"Sorry, Miss Hart," Ethan apologized.

"It's okay," Kim said. "It's true. With or without powers I'm a target. But you know what, I know that Tommy will always be there to save me."

The teens smiled and nodded.

"Now with that said, off to class," the new Pink Dino Thunder Ranger said. "Dr. Oliver and I don't want you to end up in detention again."

The Dino Thunder Rangers laughed and headed into school for a day full of normalcy.

That night Kira and Trent found themselves alone in Trent's car. They were parked in front of the Yellow Ranger's house. They had been making out, but the White Ranger's heart wasn't in it. Concerned, Kira pulled away.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Nothing," Trent answered nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're a teenage boy making out with his girlfriend but seem disinterested," Kira said.

"Oh," Trent said turning away. "It's nothing."

"It's more than nothing," Kira said. "You're hiding something. Trent…"

"I said drop it," the White Ranger exclaimed angry. "It's none of your business anyway."

Kira moved away from her boyfriend.

"Okay," she said with a shaky voice. She opened the passenger's side door and exited the car.

Trent ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

He really did care for Kira, but he couldn't tell her about his dad.

He got out of his car and walked around the vehicle to embrace the girl. He held her close and kissed her hair.

"I can't tell you," he admitted. "It has something to do with my dad. He's not abusing me or anything like that. It's just something we're dealing with. Don't worry, okay."

By this time, tears were falling down the Kira's cheeks. She wrapped her arms around Trent.

"Okay," she said in a small voice.

"I have to go," Trent said pulling away. He then wiped away her tear and kissed her softly on the lips. "Night."

"Night," Kira said and watched him get in his car and drive off.

She wrapped her arms around her arms. She felt lonely and unsure as she watched the white car disappear.

At Hayley's, Will and Hayley were making a communicator for Kimberly.

"I'm moving to Reefside," Will said out of the blue.

Hayley looked up sharply.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yes," the former Blue Ranger said. "This is the second time Mesogog has tried to defeat Tommy's younger self. It takes our combined IQ to create a device capable of time travel."

"I know," Hayley said. "Besides, I would like to create a teleportation device and it would be good to have someone who understands the capabilities."

Will nodded.

"I'm also expanding my business to Reefside and it will be easier to be here." He said and reached across to touch Hayley's hand with his. "Besides, there's this beautiful redhead I'd like to get to know I little bit better."

Hayley blushed.

"Oh," she said.

Will smiled gently at Hayley before leaning in to kiss her. Hayley returned the smile. They went back to work, smiles still on their faces.

After a busy day, Kimberly and Tommy were finally alone. They were relaxing in the Black Ranger's living room. Tommy held Kimberly to his side as she fiddled with her new morphed.

"It's very stylish," she said.

"I wasn't thinking about fashion when I designed them," Tommy said with a chuckle.

Kimberly smiled and snuggled closer.

"I love you," she said with a happy sigh.

Tommy stiffened for a second before relaxing. They hadn't said those words to each other in years.

"I love you too," he said proudly.

Kim looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Tommy answered.

Kim smiled brightly at him. She grabbed Tommy's head and pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss. Tommy returned it happily. Finally, with three words the Black and Pink Dino Thunder Ranger's lives were going the way they had always dreamed it would when they were teenagers.

THE END


End file.
